Silent Village
by Inkling39
Summary: The Hidden Leaf has been deserted and only a few surviving ninjas remain to reclaim it. And though I am only a traitor to them, I find myself being called to be part of this conflict. SASUSAKU Slightly AU, Possible character death later on. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter One: Deserted

WOOT! This is my first Naruto story people!! Well, my first Fan Fic story in about two years actually, so plz be nice! I do not own Naruto, if I did the SasuSaku fans would be very happy lol, this is just for fun! BTW this is in Sasuke's POV. Oh and enjoy :)

* * *

Silent Village

Chapter One: Deserted

Sometimes I couldn't help myself. Sometimes, if it was near, I would go and watch silently from a safe distance and listen to the sounds of the sleeping village. Yet Konoha was never really sleeping, after dark you could still see the night guards at the gate, the colorful lights about the houses and hear the chatter of late night civilians. It was all the same, same village, same people, same sounds. So it was strange for me on this night as I stood in a tree, a few yards away from the main gate to hear or see nothing.

_Nothing… _

There was no sound what so ever, and it was dark, there wasn't a light to be seen in sight, and what surprised me the most was that there was no guards at the main gate. My brows furrowed in confusion as I hesitantly jumped down from my watch post in the tree. I, of course, was contemplating the odds of some bizarre trap being set to capture me. That idea was something I was obsessed with when I made my late night visits, but, the more steps I took toward the village the more that idea melted away.

When I got closer I tried to sense any forms of chakra, for any signs of life, but I wasn't close enough and I was too close to this place for my liking already. I could have just turned around right then and there, walked back to my team that slept unaware about a mile away, and gone on with my life's ambitions.

For a moment I was going to and took a step back preparing to turn around, but I stopped when a sound pierced my ears and caused me to fall to the ground, it was a high pitched, inhumanly, sound. I instantly drew out my sword when it ceased, but whatever made that sound was not near me. It was within the village and I couldn't stay back any longer.

I swiftly, but cautiously, ran towards the wall and jumped up unto it's ledge and looked over Konoha closer than I ever had in the last two years. It appeared to be completely deserted, there was no one in sight. I activated my sharigan to see if that was true.

For a few moments, I saw the same but then something came into view, I squinted and moved closer, it was a figure running down an alley, a ninja of some sort, judging by it's speed. Soon it was on one of the roof tops and started leaping from one to another. My confusion getting the best of me, I decided to follow. I had come too far to run off now without any answers. But I didn't really think that this ninja, whoever it was, made the noise I just heard.

In seconds I was caught up with them, I wondered what distracted them so much that they =didn't notice my chakra. Only until I was centimeters behind them did they feel my presence and glance behind, but by the time they turned their head back, I was already in front of them.

The ninja stopped dead in it's tracks the moment it saw me. At first I wasn't able to identify him or her at all. They were completely camouflaged in black ninja attire, even the face was hooded and half covered only revealing the eyes, but the jade green eyes were all that was needed for me to figure it out.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

My eyes widened when Sakura's familiar voice confirmed her identification. She pulled down her hood, revealing her face completely and we silently stared for a brief second.

"What… What are you…" she was cut off by another ear piercing screech and quickly hid her face once again before she began to sprint past me. Not happening. I grabbed her upper arm before she got one foot past.

"What are you doing!?"

"You're not going anywhere until I know what's happened here?" I replied, dragging her back in front of me.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You have to be kidding me!" she growled angrily, starting to struggle out of my grip. "Let me go now, and get out of here, otherwise we'll both be killed."

"By what exactly?"

"I don't have time for this!" she cried. "Let go of me, they're coming!"

She was strong, but not quite enough to get out of my grip.

"What's happened here Sakura? Where is everyone? What are you so afraid of?" I asked again, growing angry.

I all of a sudden felt a enormous amount of chakra before I was sent crashing into a building from behind. What the hell was the matter with me? Why didn't I sense someone from behind me.

I sat up groaning rubbing the back of my head. I looked over to see Sakura leaping to another roof top being chased by whatever hit me. I looked closer, the figure was moving even faster than I. Though it walked like a human, the creature was not human, or at least not completely. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran after them.

Sakura, knowing she was outmatched in speed, went into hiding. As the creature hunted her, I came up from behind, as it turned around and screeched as my sword cut off it's head.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

She sprung up from her hiding place and landed next to me as the creature fell over with a thud. Now I was really confused.

"Shit, now we'll have all of them gathering here." she seethed.

"You're welcome." I muttered, she still managed to annoy me, that was amazing.

She glared at me, as I stared blankly back.

"Planning on telling me what the hell this thing was?" I asked finally.

"It is nothing that concerns a missing-nin, Sasuke, and if you value your life, you'll leave now." she snapped angrily.

Intresting, not two years ago, around this same time, this same girl was begging me to stay.

I grabbed her arm again, pulling her closer to me losing my patience.

"What is going on Sakura?"

The kunochi gritted her teeth, trying to control herself.

"If you wish to know, then you will come with me." she replied.

* * *

That's right Sakura, you tell that Uchiha who's the boss! LoL, I'll try to update soon, if anyone likes it that is. Yeah, if I spelt any weopen or magic ninja power wrong, I don't mean to be offensive, I just really don't know so feel free to let me know. Nicely of course, I like nice :)


	2. Chapter Two: The Survivors

Hey everybody! Here is Chapter Two for you, hope you like! Don't worry, alot more action and stuff will happen after the story explains itself!

* * *

.: Silent Village :.

_Chapter Two: The Survivors _

"If you go any slower, your decapitated victim's friends will find us." Sakura complained.

I couldn't help but smirk in amusement, I wondered if she had any idea how lucky she was that I wasn't in a threatening mood today. Also I wasn't going slow, her continual off course hiding was hard to follow, and driving me crazy.

I finally found her in an alley, back pressed against the wall. There were more screeches, but they were farther away, at the other end of the village if I guessed right.

"They're starting to hunt us." Sakura panted.

"They starting to what?" I asked in suprise.

Before she could answer, another ninja jumped into the alley. I took out my sword, (A/N: If anyone knows; what is the ninja name for Sasuke's awesome shiny sword?) ready to fight, but Sakura stayed in her position, obviously not threatened.

"Where the hell have you been Haruno?" the ninja asked.

"Shut it Neji, I was side-tracked." she whispered, motioning towards me.

The Hyuugi boy was dressed in the same attire as Sakura, all in black with his face concealed. He also had his kunai out, and looked out of breath. .

"Uchiha?" he gasped, when his gaze met mine.

I merely narrowed my eyes at him, recalling are not so friendly history. Our stare down lasted until Sakura interrupted, grabbing Neji's shoulder and forcing him to look at her.

"Where is Shikamaru?" she asked sternly. "Is he back yet?"

"He's already at the base." he replied, looking back at me. "Mind explaining the _rouge_ ninja that followed you home?"

"He wants to know what's happened here, I couldn't waste time and he wouldn't let me go, so he agreed to follow me." Sakura explained removing her hood.

"That the best idea?" he asked. "Who knows what he's done, he could be associated with _them_." Neji replied, narrowing his eyes. "He could be trying to find out where were hiding."

"He's not with them." Sakura said, glancing at me.

"Oh really, and what makes you so sure?" Neji asked.

"Because I am, I would know if he was involved with them, and he's not, he's not capable." Sakura replied.

I wasn't appreciating being talked about as if I wasn't there.

"You probably thought he wasn't capable of betraying the village either."

Sakura tensed and narrowed her eyes at her comrade, while I stiffened slightly, not exactly able to identify what emotion I was feeling.

"That's none of your concern Neji, if he gives us any trouble, I'll take care of it." she growled in frustration.

Oh would she? I asked myself, clenching my fists tightly. Now how would she accomplish that?

Another screech echoed through the village, ending our lovely conversation.

"We better get out of here." Neji said.

He and Sakura went off and I swiftly followed them.

"Hopefully you were able to complete your mission, despite your little sidetrack." Neji said to Sakura as we turned down a corner.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking, but we can no longer take the north route any longer." she replied angrily.

"What! Why not?" the Hyuugi boy snapped.

"The Uchiha killed one of them that was after me." Sakura said, quickly defending herself.

"Shit!" Neji cursed angrily.

I still didn't see why that was a bad thing. They stopped in front of one of the buildings, and Sakura knocked a sort of code on the wall. The wall, a few yards away, opened with a secret door and we all rushed in. It was dark on the inside and only a small green light in the ceiling dimmed the room. This place appeared to be an old armory.

"Took you two long enough." a new voice commented.

I recognized him as Shikamaru, another old rival. This evening just kept getting better. The moment he saw me his kunai was in his hand.

"Where did he come from?"

"Neji will explain." Sakura replied annoyed, shuffling away from her two comrades. I decided that it was best that I followed her.

"How's Hinata?" she asked Shikamaru as she strode past him.

"Nothing new, she's still out cold." Shikamaru sighed, before he began talking with Neji.

As soon as we turned to an isle way I began to get impatient.

"Alright Sakura, I put up with all of this, now you have two seconds to tell me what I want to know." I said.

"Fine, then you can get out of here right?" she asked as she turned into another room, that was lit by another dim, green light.

I didn't answer, but followed her none the less.

"Ask me what you want to know…" she said as she grabbed some herbs off the shelf in the room and began to work.

"What's happened here, Sakura?" I asked again, with a frustrated sigh.

My old team mate sighed, hergaze down cast. "I've been here through it all Sasuke, and I still hardly know."

She began to crush the herbs skillfully, trying to find out where to begin her story.

"It happened last month, those… _things_, and whoever or whatever commands them, started attacking, we held them off as long as we could, but no one could stop them not even the ANBU." she explained. "We were soon forced back into the edge of the village, and after they started to occupy, Lady Tsunada ordered an evacuation for the survivors."

She paused closing her eyes. "Some of us could not give up on the village and volunteered to stay behind as spies to find out who was taking it over, while everyone else re-grouped in the Sand Village, Gaara was kind enough to except them."

I listened carefully, surprised and slightly confused.

"Who stayed behind?"

"Myself, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sai." she replied. "Kakashi wished to stay behind as well, but Tsunada needed his help while they regrouped, until they return it's our job to find out all we know about the intruders."

I walked up behind her, one question was still left to ask;

"Sakura, where's Naruto?"

* * *

I know it's cliffy, but that's why it's a suspense story :) Anyway R&R and _Chapter Three:_ _Alone _will be up soon! I really hope Naruto's okay, because I love Naruto!


	3. Chapter Three: Alone

Here we are! New chapter :) Hope you all like it! Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them!

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

Chapter Three: Alone

"_Where's Naruto?"_

My question seemed to have stilled the earth, because everything became more quiet than it already was and Sakura froze where she stood. I narrowed my eyes and moved beside her to see her eyes staring ahead of her, not even bothering to meet my gaze.

"Sakura."

The kunochi, finally moving, closed her eyes tightly and continued with her work grinding up the herbs. As unwilling as I was, I asked again after a few moments of silence.

"Sakura, where is Naruto?"

"I…I don't know." she replied, practically chocking on her words.

My eyes widened. I wasn't sure what I was expecting for an answer, but I sure wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean, you don't know."

"Nobody knows, he went missing before this all happened." she explained.

"Missing?" I asked.

Sakura nodded slowly. "He was on a lone mission and he never came back, countless search parties went after him, I myself went out on my own without any authorization and searched for days, and there still was no sign of him."

She paused turning away from me, hiding her emotions. "It's like he disappeared."

I watched her back for a moment, unable to register what she was telling me. I felt as though I was in some wigged out dream and that I would soon wake up back in my camp.

Sakura took a deep breath and turned back to face me. "Was there anything else, you want to know?" she asked. "If not, then I suggest you leave tomorrow and stay away if you value your life."

There was a spiteful rage and a heavy sorrow behind her voice that she was trying to hide from me and I couldn't help but notice. That and how quickly she ran away from the subject of Naruto.

"Tomorrow?" I asked blankly.

"If you want to leave now, be my guest, but I wouldn't advice it, the village is swarming with those night crawlers, if you are lucky enough to get out, there's a good chance you will be exceptionally wounded, but it's your head, so do what you want." she replied, getting back to her work.

I began to contemplate my options, but Sakura interrupted me.

"Can I ask you something now?"

Oh here it came, the famous questions: "_Why did you leave?"_, _"Where have you been?", "Why are you doing this?", _and _"Are you ever coming home?"_

But, I gave my consent none the less. "Hn, one question."

"What are you doing here?"

Shit! I wasn't expecting that.

"I wanted to know what happened." I replied.

"You would have had to come here to know that the village was abandoned, so why did you come?" she asked.

I didn't reply and looked away from her.

She shook her head, smiling ironically. "Don't worry, I know you didn't come here to stay."

I gritted my teeth, I was not used to her being this way towards me, it was really irritating. This was not _entirely _the same girl I walked away from two years ago.

"Forget I asked." she mumbled.

I glanced back to see her walking out of the room and back into the dark isle way, taking her herbs with her. She would not stop moving!

I followed her as she turned into the last room of the isle way and stayed in the door frame. This room was the same as the others except it was smaller with a bed in the corner and lot's of medic supplies. In the bed was Hinata Hyuugi and sitting on a stool beside her was a dark haired guy, who I recalled as my replacement for Team Seven.

The guy looked up at Sakura and smiled a very… different sort of smile.

"Hey ugly." he greeted.

Despite the fact that it sounded like he insulted her, the greeting held a sort of affection. I decided to go with that conclusion when Sakura didn't squarely punch his head clean off, as I remembered being her usual ways to deal with insults.

Sakura smiled weakly, but warmly and walked up beside him. "Hey Sai, how is she."

He shrugged, his face staying emotionless. "She's still is…" he paused when he saw me. "… unresponsive."

Sakura grabbed his wrist before he could reach for his kunai.

"I'll explain later."

Sai looked from her to me, then back to her again before nodding. "…alright."

I didn't like the way he immediately trusted her, it showed that they shared something, because Sakura seemed to share a trust with him as well. I simply just glared at him while he stared emotionlessly back, and that blank face frustrated me even more.

Sakura pulled the sheet off of Hinata and I noticed that her entire left arm and torso had been bandaged. Sai let Sakura take his seat and she began unraveling the bandages.

"Did you complete your mission?" Sai asked.

Sakura nodded. "So did Neji, after I am finished with Hinata, we can start the processes of getting the feed from the cameras up and running."

"That's good, why don't you meet me back in the lobby with the others when your done." he said, glancing briefly at me.

Sakura nodded.

I stared my replacement down until he was out of the room, quite content that he was leaving. When my attention turned back to the medic-nin and her patient, I couldn't quite control myself from flinching. The small girl's now revealed injuries, were intense and gory, I couldn't believe Sakura remained completely calm.

Her arm was completely cut open, the arm was a dangerous place to be cut, and I imagined because of that she lost a lot of blood, her torso looked like it had been harshly scratched by some sort of beast.

"On a investigation mission, a few days ago, she was ambushed and wounded… she hasn't been responsive since." Sakura explained.

She began applying the herbs to Hinata's wounds and then began to slowly heal them. By the time she was finished, the wounds had developed into a much better condition and Sakura wrapped them back up with clean bandages.

I was slightly taken aback as I watched her, never seeing her do anything quite as skillfully as that healing session. She sadly touched the side of her patients face, a look of sheer concern washing over her.

"I wish I could do more, but these wounds are intense and I can't afford to put all the chakra I have into them, we all need to keep our strength."

She sat up from her seat and stood in front of me.

"If you're going to stay here tonight, you can stay in the second room to your left from this room, but now I have to get to work."

Sakura then moved past me, and my eyes followed her as she disappeared yet again down the hall, leaving me alone. That was something Sakura never was good at being, and I guessed that was what she had been for a while: _Alone. _

* * *

No, I couldn't bring myself to have Naruto dead... yet lol I kid! I LOVE him too much :) Anyway R&R plz! More is on the way!!

Inkling39 ^_^


	4. Chapter Four: Discovered

_Hey all I updated! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them up. This chappie is a little shorter, but it's leading up to some amazing romance and action scenes, just had to get it out of the way._

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

Chapter Four: Discovered

I was awaken suddenly by a noise. I found myself in the same position that I had been before I dozed off, sitting on the floor, my head against the wall deciding my next move. I listened for the noise to see if it would come again. After a moment I heard it, it was I yell and then some rapid knocking. I leap to my feet and saw Neji and Shikamaru sprint past my door. I quickly followed.

_What was going on?_

"Sakura! Sai!" Shikamaru yelled.

Just as I entered the main room, Neji opened the entrance and Sakura and Sai rushed in.

"A few rouges saw us while we were fixing the wire, they know were here, we have to stop them before they regroup and inform the others." Sakura panted, grabbing a kunai, while Sai armed himself as well.

"Oh no…" Shikamaru muttered, throwing his black attire over his muscle shirt, and grabbed his own weapons. Neji was about to do the same, when Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"You must stay and protect Hinata."

He glared for a moment about to argue, but then seemed to understand and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, they'll be out of our reach soon, I don't want to set up a whole 'nother hide out." Shikamaru complained.

I glanced over at the monitors that were apparently picking up feed from the cameras these ninjas had risked their lives to put up. I could see the blurry images of the creatures running towards the village square at a very fast pace.

"Put the radios on, I'll keep you informed of were they are." Neji said handing his three comrades ear pieces.

As they silently prepared for the fight I grabbed Sakura's shoulder and spun her around. I wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing.

"I'm coming too."

Her team mates all sent death glares my way, but I ignored them and kept my gaze on the wide emerald eyes that stared at me. She seemed to realize her locked gaze and shook her head and backed away from me.

"Why? This isn't your home, your team, what will you gain from helping us?" she asked confused.

Those words were shocking, and slightly painful to hear from her mouth, I didn't know this person before me, and I didn't want to.

"I want to know what's so badass about these things." I shrugged, sixteen years of hiding my true feelings had paid me off as a good liar.

Sakura straightened up as if that reason was believable.

"I see, a good chance to test your ungodly strength?" she asked, with fake praise.

What the hell! Was she mocking me? I narrowed my eyes angrily at her, she was a little too cocky for my taste.

"If it's fine with you guys, he may be of some help." Sakura said, turning back to the three shinobi who awaited her at the exit.

Sai shrugged and looked at Shikamaru.

"I don't know why but I don't think I trust the traitorous rouge ninja." he said with his classic sarcasm that even I remembered. "But I trust you Sakura, if you think he'll help us out then it's fine."

Sakura nodded first at them and then at me, giving me a radio.

"Let's go." Sai said impatiently.

Neji opened the door and the four of us took a breath before we went out for the hunt.

We sped up after the five lone creatures, they had about a mile till they reached their destination, which didn't give us a lot of time.

"They're splitting up." I heard Neji's muffled voice say through my earpiece radio. "…two down the east path and three towards the Hokaga Monument, were lucky the others have found a dead one of their kind, because of that they probably won't answer to the calls of our five friends."

We stopped.

"I'll get the ones at the east path." Sai volunteered.

"You shouldn't go alone." Sakura said, through her face cover.

"I'll go with him, unless…"

"That's _fine, _Shikamaru." Sakura hissed angrily.

The other two shinobi disappeared quickly toward the east side of the village.

"Be careful you guys, there's about fifty gathered at the north route they are swarming the gate." Neji informed us.

Sakura then looked at me, and I nodded telling her that I understood and sped off towards the cliff face.

I was soon there, Sakura close behind, and I spotted the three creatures standing behind a tree, apparently communicating to each other. They all stopped as they heard my presence. I put my arm in front of the kunochi when she arrived beside me, telling her to go no farther, silently enjoying the her wrathfully gritting her teeth.

I activated my sharigan, while Sakura watched with a strange expression on her face. I could see there was a lot of dark chakra surrounding the creatures, and I was now able to get a good look at them. They were abnormally pale, practically white skinned with blood red eyes and long bone straight black hair, and long animal like claws. (A/N: No you twilight fans, they are not vampires) very terrifying at first sight.

"Ready?" Sakura asked taking out her weapon.

"Are you?" I asked in reply.

"No… let's go."

* * *

_This isn't the best chapter, but it is necessary, I wanted to start the mega awesome fight scene, but I would have only fit half and I wanted to do it all in one chapter. Yeah, I know it's short I am promising the next will be longer. _

_~Inkling39 3 _


	5. Chapter Five: Wounded

__

Look how quickly I updated! LOL I KID :) The fight scene has arrived! HUZZAH! PLZ keep up the reviews! I LOVE them! The next chappie is a little more mellow and moving :)))

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

Chapter Five: Wounded

"_Ready?" Sakura asked me._

"_Are you?" I shrugged._

"_No…let's go."_

I jumped into action, leaping towards the creature closest to us. It hissed at me and extracted it's claws, blocking my blow with Kusanagi (A/N: Thanks guys =3).

Great… they had extractable claws. It swung it's free hand towards my abdomen, growling like a beast. I quickly dodged the blow and jumped away as it disappeared then reappeared behind me.

I spun around quickly, attempting to swing my sword towards it's head, but the thing sensed my actions and grabbed my wrist, digging it's claws into my skin of my arm, I gritted my teeth in pain, dropping my katana, but before I could react it lifted me up and threw me towards a wall. They were also strong…

I turned myself around quickly, avoiding a crash landing and awkwardly landed on my feet. As my opponent approached me, I quickly glanced around for Sakura and spotted her, she was luring the other two away from the main square. My attention turned back towards my own fight, when a white clawed fist flew towards my head. I quickly ducked, and landed my hands on the ground and spun my legs under the creature's causing him to fall.

Before I could smirk with pride the creature leapt at me with rage like lightning. Before I knew it I was against the wall, the creature's large pale hand around my neck, pinning me there.

I winced as it chuckled a inhuman chuckle…

"Chi… Chido…" I stammered trying to complete the hand signs that activated Chidori, but the creature's grip on my neck was too tight I couldn't utter a word. I couldn't believe it, their chakra out powered my own. What were they? Who commanded them? With my sharigan I could see they had no conscience of their own, they lived to obey.

Suddenly I heard a shruraken whistled through the air and saw it as it went through my rivals head. The creature stared ahead in shock before it tumbled to the ground, I quickly pried it's hand off me.

I looked over at Sakura, still holding another shruraken in her hand if the first had failed. She was now surrounded by the other two creatures that were closing in on her. I didn't like being saved especially by some one weaker than myself nor did I like her smug smirk playing on her face. I got to my feet, angry as hell.

I lunged at one of the two other creatures, surprising them with my attack. It howled out in agony as I drove Kusanagi into it's side, black blood leaked from the wound. It bared it's teeth at me like a dog and aimed it's claws to go straight into my stomach, but I flipped over it completely dragging my sword with me, hearing it's cries of pain as I landed.

The creature bent over and covered it's wound with a pale hand, hissing venomously at me. I narrowed my eyes as I saw a faint glow envelope it's hand. It was healing itself!

My gaze turned to Sakura, who was loosing her battle with the other. It was forcing her into a corner, as she mercilessly flailed her kunai towards it. I moved towards her, but the wounded night crawler quickly stood in my way. I growled angrily whipping my sword barbarically towards the creatures head. They couldn't heal that back on!

It moved quickly against all my attacks. I fought to see Sakura who had lost her kunai in the battle and was now struggling to avoid dangerous blows from her opponent.

I gritted my teeth in rage, she needed help… and suddenly, I felt pain from the back of my neck.

The curse mark.

It burned through me, longing to be released. I gasped, trying to control it, but I wanted the power again, I wanted it to save her, avenge her, just like two years ago in a forest not too far from here.

I saw her staring in terror as she saw the black flames spread throughout my body, no doubt it reminded her of that day in the forest as well. She was always afraid of the curse mark, and she had never even seen it in it's complete form.

Her concentration lost in the fight gave her opponent an open opportunity and it sliced it's claws towards her stomach which she quickly blocked with her arm and it's claws slashed right through her makeshift shield as well as her leg. She yelled in pain, catching the attention of the creature in front of me. I winced as I saw her fall to the ground, and I completely lost control, something that had not happened in two years time.

"Sakura…" I growled, clenching the back of my neck.

The creature that blocked me hissed in confusion, it's blood color eyes widening in shock.

I smirked at it as the power completed it's spreading within me.

"Yeah… that's right."

I swung my hand, filled with Chidori's lightning energy, towards the creature whipping it's head clean off. Removing heads appeared to be the best way to get rid of these things.

I jumped toward Sakura and the night creature that hovered over her. She attempted to get to her feet as the creatures attention was now on me. Her emerald eyes widened at me, complete horror filling them.

"No…" I heard her murmur.

The creature hissed and I felt the curse mark growing into it's complete form, I didn't want it to go that far. But I would let it if it was necessary.

The creature lunged it's fist toward me, scrapping my shoulder as I dodged it. I growled in frustration, charging forward, flinging my sword in blind rage. The creature moved sideways avoiding my katana and before I could move, pushed me from the neck straight towards a wall, I spun myself around quickly and landed on my legs.

Gasping because of the constriction in my throat, I coughed as I tried to see what was happening through a blurry vision. The creature went back towards Sakura, who was struggling to stand. Nonetheless she found enough strength to stand as it reached her and swung a fist glowing with chakra at it.

I fumbled to my feet, still trying to breath properly.

The creature swiftly avoided all her attacks, and because of her wounded leg she was unable to get away as the creature fisted the collar of her shirt and threw her with unspeakable strength towards the ground. She closed her eyes tight preparing for a crash landing.

"Sakura!"

Before she could hit, Sai jumped into the scene, catching her in mid air. He landed with her in his arms as Shikamaru came up behind him. I wrathfully teleported to them.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Been better." Sakura replied as Sai set her down.

"Thanks." she said, glancing up at her rescuer.

"Learn to do a better landing." he replied with a smirk.

"Shit! You're hurt!" Shikamaru stated to Sakura, seeing her leg and arm.

His gaze then went to me, seeing the curse mark flowing within me.

"What the…"

We were interrupted by a screeching of the blood stained beast.

"Four down, one to go." Sai said.

We all jumped out of the way as it charged towards us. It stopped and seemed to smell Sakura's blood oozing from her wounds and charged towards the tree where she landed.

I jumped from my spot on a second level balcony and landed a fist straight into the creature, sending it flying. Shikamaru and Sai rushed in to assist me, but I didn't wait and charged at the creature, picking up my katana on the way. Before it could get up I removed yet another head that night, yelling in rage.

I breathed with a trembling breath, trying to calm myself and reverse the curse mark. I turned to see three different gazes fixed on me. They all took a step back as I turned.

Everything was left in silence for a moment and then Sakura gasped and fell to her knees.

"It's her wounds, she's losing too much blood!" Shikamaru yelled.

* * *

_Yes, I know another suspenseful ending... I'm sorry!! *runs away and hides* _


	6. Chapter Six: Scars

H-hey, sorry it took me SO long to update, busy with life and all, but here is chapter six, the relativly calm chapter!! Sorry again!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Scars

"_She's lost too much blood…"_

_Sakura…_

Shikamaru scooped her quickly up into his arms as my eyes widened in shock.

"We have to get her back now!" Shikamaru yelled already bolting ahead.

Sai and I caught up quickly. My mind was racing and I was trying like hell to keep up. I had not felt like this for a long time, this frustrating worry was burning me from the inside out, worse than the curse mark ever could. It was a feeling that happened when Konoha was my home and when I had more to worry about then just my revenge.

"Is she alright? What's going on!?" Neji's mumbled over the radio.

"Were on our way." Sai replied back.

I glanced over at Sakura, who was slowly losing consciousness. She wouldn't die… she couldn't. No matter how things changed in my life, Sakura would always be there, because that's the way it was and I took some form of comfort in knowing that.

"C'mon Haruno, stay with me." Shikamaru mumbled as we reached the base.

I gritted my teeth. She would be okay. She _had _to be okay.

…

Nothing more could be done. Sakura was cleaned, bandaged, healed with the best ability that any of the makeshift medic ninjas could provide and she had fallen out of consciousness so she could not heal herself. She laid silently in the hospital bed that was in the corner of the room where she kept her herbs.

The others had retired to the lobby, exhausted from the fighting, knowing that there was nothing left to do but wait. I watched her silently from the door frame, leaning myself against it, still not completely believing what had happened. I had never seen her wounded in a hospital bed, I had always been the one who managed to do that. I started thinking that it was almost just as bad as being the one who could only stand by and watch as the other healed.

My gaze never lingered from her, I felt like the moment I turned away she would be gone. I put aside my arrogance for a moment and began to realize that death was possible. She was wounded gravely in a weakened state and she had lost a lot of blood. Because of this she might not have the strength to hold on, and what killed me was that I couldn't give her any strength, she had to do it on her own.

I clenched my fists. Why did she do this to me? She had this unseen pull on me, I_ had_ to protect her, her safety came first before everything else. Obviously my vengeance had to come first and it had taken two years of me being away for me to escape that pull. but now it was coming back. I couldn't let this happen.

I tried to look away from her to prove that she didn't matter that I could walk away without a care at any given time, but instead I stayed. It got better, I approached her. Slowly step by step till I was at the side of the bed staring down at her, fighting myself every step of the way. I lowered myself to the chair beside the bed and gazed at her, wondering if she was doing this all to me purposely.

Despite all this, all I wanted was for her to awake.

"Just…Just wake up." I murmured

…

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to recall where I was.

I was being awakened…

I was in a dim green room, sleeping while sitting in a chair with the other half of my body laying over a hospital bed. I suddenly realized a warm hand was shaking my shoulder and I snapped my head up to gaze into two wary green eyes.

Sakura and I stared at each other silently for a moment, no words coming to mind. She was sitting up in her bed and warm sunlight bled through the crakes of the boarded cellar windows. The night of utter chaos was now at an end.

"Morning." she murmured.

I didn't respond and sat up in the chair, moving away from her touch. Her face made no response to how she felt about that.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked quietly.

I nodded.

She blinked tiredly. "Good."

She might have been awake, but she was still weakened and looked tired.

I crossed my arms as I expected her to ask me why I had stayed there all night, but she didn't and we stayed silent for the rest of our moments alone. Inside a complete wave of relief washed over me to see her alright.

Though she stayed quiet, I could tell that she was curious, and slightly uncomfortable. I had a way to settle this.

"I'll tell you what you want to know if you answer another question for me." I said.

She looked back at me and knew exactly what I meant.

"What's the question?" she asked.

"Something happened between you and Naruto before he left, what was it?"

* * *

Yes cliffy, but not as cliffy as usual... heh heh. Besides I plan to update sooner and continue this scene because it is really cute after some yelling and mayhem.

PLZ R&R

Inkling39


	7. Chapter Seven: Memories

Hello ppl! A few annocements concering SV, I will be updating on Fridays after this chapter and once in a while maybe Tuesdays, I hope that is okay with you guys! I want to thank all my faithful reviewers that keep me writing the story: Ricktor705, SasoLOVE111, SpacePirateGirl,

x l a z y p s y c h o, XxEmo BitchxX, MYinnerNINJA and izzybell117 ! You guys are awesome! I am glad you like the story and this chapter is dedicated all to you :)

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

Chapter Seven: Memories

Sakura's eyes widened at me while I stayed emotionless. She wavered from my gaze and kept her own downcast. How could she possibly be surprised? She wasn't stupid, she must have assumed that I knew _something. _The moment I first asked about Naruto I could tell there was something else she was hiding from me in her story. Not only that, in her eyes there wasn't only sorrow and worry, there was regret and guilt.

She shook her head, she still looked tired and wary, her strength had not returned fully.

"Forget it," she said, "there is nothing to tell because nothing happened."

"I never took you for a liar." I replied, slightly frustrated.

"Two years ago I didn't take you for a traitor!" she snapped angrily. (A/N: No! Stop fighting! It was getting cute!) "…And I am no liar."

"Then tell me." I challenged.

She just irritatingly shook her head like she was twelve-years-old again, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, attempting to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

She ignored me and stood up, not exactly realizing how dizzy it would make her, but I could tell it hurt her pride when she sat back down. She let out a frustrated sigh and began to heal her injuries, closing the gashes slowly.

"What do you have to lose by telling me?" I asked.

"What do I have to gain?" she shot back wrathfully. "What is all this to you? Why do you even care what happened? We are nothing but broken ties I thought, Naruto's only alive by your whim."

I watched her as she blinked away angry tears, trying to get control of herself. I had hit a nerve. I let a few moments pass by as she regained her composure.

"I don't care why you're here, you don't need to tell me and I won't assume it as anything indifferent. That way we owe each other nothing and we can get on with our lives." she finally said, after a deep breath.

I shook my head, I was tired of this. Sakura stood up again and began to move towards the door, prepared this time.

"You've changed." I stated quietly.

She stopped and looked back at me, I kept her gaze for a moment before turning away from her.

"What did you expect?" she asked quietly. "If we don't change, we don't survive."

I looked at her again, with uncertainty. "You believe that?"

"I believe that people change, truly change, when they truly have to." She shrugged. "I just hope that in my case, it's for the better."

I didn't know how to respond to that. It was true, the little pink-haired genin I knew four years ago would not have not survived this situation, not even for one day, but that didn't mean her changing into a whole different person was for the better. Still I couldn't believe that the Sakura I knew was gone completely, she was still inside somewhere.

"You would know, you're the one who changed me." Sakura stated, breaking up my thoughts.

"I wasn't trying to." I murmured, in all honesty I wasn't. Despite everything, I allowed myself to admit I cared for her back then and even when I did what I did, it never had anything to do with her, in fact she was the one thing that made me reconsider.

I saw her sad smile disappear, slightly surprised by my words. I felt her gaze on me as I looked away, only to hear her slowly leave the room. I sighed as I gazed back ahead of me, realizing I couldn't win this, for the first time she beat me at something. I was about to get up when I heard footsteps and I turned to see Sakura standing in the door frame.

"Naruto was leaving on a mission that put his life on the line greater than any other mission that he had ever accepted." she whispered, avoiding to even look at me.

"I had never seen him so distressed about something, he was not himself he wouldn't speak to anyone but vaguely to me, he hardly left his apartment." she paused, her eyes becoming misty. "I finally asked him what torturing him so and he told me he feared that he would die on this mission."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, I couldn't believe her.

"Nothing I could say could encourage him, I even told him if he felt that way he shouldn't go," she continued, silent tears falling from her eyes, "but nothing would change his mind we both knew he had to do this."

She stopped speaking and her gaze lingered to me briefly before she wiped her eyes and looked away again. "Before he left he…he told me he loved me…" her voice was hardly detectable, but it felt like she had just screamed it at me.

"…and I…I said nothing." she cried, "he needed me more than ever at that moment and I said nothing, I couldn't say anything, I just ran off, not even embracing him goodbye."

Sakura lost the ability to continue from her sobs and turned away from me as I tried to register all that she had said.

"He would do anything for me, put his life on the line in a moment, love me for the rest of my life…never abandon me, and… I don't love him, I've tried so hard and I still…" she stopped and turned around to leave, unable to finish what we both knew she was about to say.

"What was his mission?" I asked, before she could walk away.

Sakura was now shacking, but stopped and gave me one last look.

"To bring you back, dead or alive, he couldn't come back without you." she said, there was some anger in her eyes. "This won't last forever you know, you won't always have complete control of our lives, someday we will just have to stop believing in you, and realize that it's over."

That was probably true, but the sad thing was the she along with this village would never stop having control over me.

"It is morning now, the safest time to travel here, you should leave before that team of yours comes and starts reeking havoc, I really don't feel like dealing with them." she said, her tears now vanished, and her words cold.

I watched her finally walk away, and I knew that I couldn't leave with things like this, no matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

Oh yes, one more thing, I never really put in the time line for this story, it's just a little before the current war problems concerning Sasuke in the manga, and this fic is slightly AU cuz that never happens in this story. More on Friday guys!! PLZ review! You know you want to know what happens next ;)

~Inkling39~


	8. Chapter Eight:Unwilling to Stay, Unab

Hey everybody! I'm back, I told you I would be :)) I hope that the wait wasn't to long, but I'm busy with school and stuff, so I thought that this way I can get it done, and you guys can know when I am updating! Thank you for all the marvelous reviews! They warm my heart! So here is the next chapter.

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

_Chapter Eight: Unwilling to Stay, Unable to Go_

The morning was cold and grey with heavy clouds hovering over the city, it seemed like that even though the darkness of night had passed for a while there was still a curse that hung over the city. I sat above on the armory's roof, quietly contemplating all that had happened to me in so short a time. It felt like it had been days since I came here, but it really only had been one night, a very long night.

I watched Neji and Shikamaru mending the wires that failed to be repaired last night, still in their same dark attire, but this time their faces unhidden and they didn't work so quickly and cautiously. This made me believe that it was safer during the daylight hours, but there was still danger lurking if you weren't careful.

I sighed, I should have been gone a long time ago, but I couldn't leave. I almost wanted to now, it was almost painful to be here and see everything so different as well as see the countless memories of this place in the back of my mind. All I could think of when I saw this place was silence, it was a silent village where only hidden people dwell-ed.

Still, something kept me in my place as I tried to stand up and leave for the nineteenth time, it was an old instinct that I had long forgotten. I knew of all the consequences that would if I lingered here any longer, my team would come looking for me and eventually find me, that would cause too many problems to count, I could get injured or killed by those things or Sakura or one of the others would do the job for them. That all didn't seem to matter because I still sat there elbows on knees, hands folded leaning my head against them, not moving at all.

I sensed Sakura's chakra behind me, and before she could say anything, I spoke first.

"Where are they?" I asked, referring to the creatures.

"They hide out during the day, they don't seem to like the light, even if it's miserable out, still they will tolerate it if there is something to eat without too much effort in view." she replied blankly, knowing that I was trying to throw her off topic.

"Your still here." she stated, as I snapped my head up to look at her. She looked a little better, not so pale and her wounds had been re-bandaged and it looked like she had just taken a shower. She was no longer in her dark attire, but in a sleeveless shirt and long shorts, still her kunai was still attached to her belt along with a shruraken poach. I just nodded and turned away from her.

"Why?" she asked, her emotion indictable.

"Because, I'm not leaving." I murmured.

Silence was my response and I could just picturing those green eyes widening in shock. I waited for something, anything to tell me what she was doing standing behind me, but the roof stayed completely silent.

"What?"

"You heard me, Sakura." I said, slightly irritated.

"You…you can't stay Sasuke." she said seriously, starting to approach me.

"Figures, the moment I am actually returning to the village is when I am no longer welcome." I replied angrily.

"If you hadn't noticed, this isn't the same place you lived in two years ago, you had your chance but things are different now..." she started to ramble.

"Fine, tell me to leave then." I stated blankly, unfazed by her hurtful words.

"What…"

I turned around and looked up at her from where I was sitting.

"Tell me to leave." I repeated.

"I already have, numerously…"

"Yes, you've said; it's best if I leave, I better leave, I should leave, but you haven't told me straight up, if you want me gone I'll go, just tell me to." I went on, standing up, keeping my gaze on her.

She looked like she was almost about to attempt to, but instead turned away from me. A few moments passed by and I crossed my arms.

"Anytime now." I said, just to get her back a little.

Confused and angry, the kunochi finally just shook her head. " Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care."

No, I wasn't going to let her run away from me again, I couldn't handle it anymore. I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"That's not going to cut it, the question is simply; do you want me to leave?"

"I will not answer another of your questions Sasuke, I don't owe you that, I have told you everything you've wanted to know and you have failed to answer anything for me." she said, angrily pulling away in vain from my grip.

"Then tell me to leave!" I snapped.

She stubbornly tried to break free again while I stood there unfazed, she finally stopped and looked at the ground defiantly, even as I tried to make eye contact.

"Sakura…"

She shook her head and sighed. "You're right, a part of me feels that if I send you away it's like wasting all that effort Naruto and I went through to try and bring you back." her voice was a barely, audible whisper.

"But… I…I don't want you to stay if…" she paused, chocking on her words.

"If what?" I asked quietly.

"…if you're just going to leave again." she whispered, trying to keep composure.

I couldn't reply. Once again she left me speechless. It was hard for me to get an actually glimpse of how much I had hurt her, and I don't think I would ever know fully. I attempted to nod in understanding, but instead just released her arm as she pulled away.

I was about to say something, but we interrupted from a call from below us.

"Sakura, it's Hinata! She's awake!" It was Neji calling.

We both quickly looked down from the roof to see the other ninjas outside looking up at us with Hinata looking upward as well, she was being supported by Shikamaru, with a weak smile on her face when her eyes met Sakura.

Sakura quickly jumped down from the roof and approached her friend with a warm embrace, taking care not to hurt her, before going into healer mode and checking the girl over to make sure she was eligible to be standing outside. I watched as the five ninjas, who undoubtedly been through hell together, silently celebrate amongst each other to have their comrade awake with them.

It was the kind of celebration Team Seven would have, the kind I would have. Sakura for a brief moment looked up at me and I met her gaze, we kept it for a moment, acknowledging we both remembered those times, before she turned away and joined back with her small team.

This was going to be foolish, but I as going to stay and I would repair this village.

* * *

HURRAY!! Hinata's awake!! I am so excited about writing her in future chapters!! PLZ Review. I was honestly bored with this chapter but, I needed another in between chapter before some cosmic chapters come up. Like maybe a little hint... *cough* Naruto *cough* and maybe, just maybe if I get reviews I'll try and get the next chapter up by Tuesday ;)

~Inkling39


	9. Chapter Nine: Consequences

First of all guys, I would like to say, I am so SORRY I didn't update on Friday!!! :*( I've been sick since this weekend and this was also the most hectic weekend of the year for me, I didn't even get a moment to hardly rest to get better let alone get on the computer. I hope you can forgive me! I feel terrible! I will try to make it up to you I promise!!! Well, here is chapter nine, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

_Chapter Nine: Consequences _

Nightfall was almost upon Konaha again. I had stayed in my safe place upon the roof top since morning. I watched as Sai and Shikamaru locked down everything and camouflaged their video cameras. The two ninjas occasionally sent a glare my way to show that they knew I was still there and they were not too happy about that. I ignored them entirely.

As soon it was dark, they entered the armory and I began to think that I should probably do the same. Unfortunately, I couldn't get into the safety of the shelter, not because I was stubborn or anything, but because I was NOT ready to face Sakura. I sat there quietly for a few moments, knowing that I would either have to face the monsters out here or the tiny pink-haired monster in there.

My thoughts were interrupted and I sat up quickly before I even realized what I was doing. Something was hovering around me. I took out my katana and looked in every direction.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

"Well I'll be damned! You are here!" a voice I knew too well replied, and I looked up into a tree to see two silver eyes and a smile of sharp teeth that reflected the rising moon.

My eyebrows raised. "Suigetsu!?"

"Hey, listen Sasuke, _I_ should be the one that's surprised in this situation." he said, in that irritating cocky tone.

My teammate leap down from his higher position, landing right in front of me on the roof.

"What are you doing here?" I asked blandly.

"That's a really stupid question," he mumbled. "I'm looking for you of course, have been all day, you could at least give me credit for that."

"Where are the others?" I asked, glancing around.

"Not here, they were scarred off by a couple ill favored, rabid things at the main gate, seeing as you've been here the whole time I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about, well they scarred Karin off, Juugo went with her after he began to loose control."Suigetsu explained.

"I'll tell you what though, I didn't believe Karin when she said she thought you were here, especially when we found it deserted and swarming with blood thirsty… whatever they are."

"None of them followed you did they." I asked quickly.

"Please, this is me were talking about, I left them in the dust, that's why I am the one who stayed behind to see if you were really here." he said, sounding slightly offended, still it made me feel a little more relieved. "Now since we have _me_ all cleared up let's talk about_ you_! What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?"

I frowned, it would've helped if I knew the answer to that question. "That doesn't concern you."

The rouge ninja gave me a questioning look that made me avoid his gaze.

"Look Suigetsu, I'm not leaving any time soon, I suggest you leave and tell the others that, and I'm _commanding _all of you to avoid this place until then, there is no need for anymore trouble here."

Suigetsu chuckled confusedly. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not staying a minute longer in a deserted, man-eater infested village I don't give a shit about. I just would have thought you would have had a similar thought in this situation." he paused and then got the nerve to continue. "Why are you here Sasuke? Is this place more appealing to you now that it's empty?"

"I said that doesn't concern you." I replied threateningly.

"What about your plan? What about Madara?" he asked unfazed.

"The plan has changed, I don't need to give you or any one an explanation." I made my threat a little more intimidating this time.

He read my warning, but simply shrugged. "Well whatever, I can't make you leave, but you do know that this isn't going to boil over well, right?"

"Just make sure all of you stay away from here, otherwise those creatures are the last things you will have to worry about." I warned.

"Alright, okay, fine… heh everyone will be so pleased to here this." he mumbled as he started to walk, finally realizing that it was pointless.

I watched as he disappeared from sight, only to hear the sound of a thoughtful hum behind me. 'Shit,' I thought, 'so close.'

I turned to see Sakura behind me, back in her black uniform her arms crossed and I was almost sure her slightly angry face was saying; _I told you so. _

"You can relax… I drove him off." I said after a few moments of silence.

"For the record I heard everything, and also, do you really think that this is the last time they will…"

"It will be the last time, I'll make sure of that." I interrupted her

"Ah yes, your trustworthy reassurance." she said sarcastically.

I gritted my teeth, I really couldn't take her cockiness anymore. This made me faze out and reappear in front of her. Her eyes widened as she stiffened slightly, but other than that she made no other movement. I moved in so my face was inches away from hers, looking her directly in the eyes, she tried to stay firm, but I could tell she longed to back away

"I said I will take care of it." my voice was dark and serious.

She kept her eyes locked with me for a moment before she narrowed them slightly and stood on her tip toes to make herself at least a little taller. It might have been my ego, but I didn't think it really made much of a difference, I still towered over her.

"I hope so." she said, silently telling me she wasn't afraid.

She backed away, knowing that she couldn't loose now but kept my gaze. "Were you just going to stay out here and get devoured?" she asked, sounding innocent.

"Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad idea." I said quietly. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I am going to gather some more herbs." she replied, pulling up her face cover.

"You've just recovered from your injuries." I stated.

"Yes, and so has Hinata, and those won't be the last of our injuries, so that means I must go and get some more herbs." she argued, moving past me. "Besides they're not far, it's a lot safer than usual errands."

"I am coming with you, don't even think about arguing." I said, following behind.

"Whatever." she said shrugging, still walking ahead.

…

Sakura was right, the abandon herb garden was not far a few buildings away against the wall, you could still see the armory. I watched her as she gathered them into her pouch darting her eyes around every once in a while.

"They aren't here." I stated, annoyed that she didn't think I couldn't keep watch for the creatures.

"It's habit." she replied, returning to her work.

We stayed silent as we heard some of their cries at the main gate.

"You know he asked a good question." Sakura said quietly, her eyes still on the task at hand. "Your team mate, he asked you why you were staying, are you just going to avoid answering that to anyone."

I didn't reply.

"Alright then, who's Madara?" she asked.

I stayed quiet, as a warm wind blew through the silence. It was then that both she and I felt a difference in the air and realized we sensed a chakra, but as soon as we acknowledged it, it was gone.

* * *

What is this? Naruto perhaps?? Or someone or something else?! We shall see!

Again I am super sorry guys! Plz review, I will be better!! :)

Inkling39~

3


	10. Chapter Ten: A Hero Returns

Yes! I can actually update weekly again lol! R&R everyone, I hope you like it :)

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

_Chapter Ten: A Hero Returns_

I took a moment to glance around at the five ninja sitting in front of me watching the seven monitors that were stacked all over each other all displaying the footage that seven different hidden cameras were feeding them.

Sakura sat on the rundown office couch in front of the monitors beside Hinata re-bandaging her injuries while watching the feed. Sai sat on the other side of Hinata, arms crossed, watching probably with a blank face. Shikamaru sat nearby in a metal fold out chair, chewing blandly on a apple. Neji was standing, leaning against the wall his eyes never darting away from the monitors, or the blurry images that moved past them.

Myself, I stayed in the back leaning against the door frame, observing the monitors quietly as well. It was all pretty much silent amongst us, except for the muffled screams of the night crawlers outside, that could still be heard in the underground sound proof shelter and once in a while the ninjas let out a few murmurs when there was something to take note of on the monitors. That was probably because they all felt strange with me standing behind them, yet none of them glanced behind once.

"There you are Hinata." Sakura said finishing up with her bandages.

"Thank you Sakura." the small girl muttered quietly.

"Tomorrow morning, Neji and I are going out for supplies, any medical supplies we'll need?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "No, were fine for right now, just check over and see if there is anything useful."

Shikamaru nodded and the room got quiet again before a small murmur from Hinata was heard.

"Is there any word from Naruto?" her question was barely audible.

The other ninjas remained silent, her only reply was Sakura shacking her head slowly, her gaze downcast. Hinata frowned and glanced back at me for a moment before giving Sakura a questioning look. Sakura seemed confused at first, but then seemed to understand Hinata's silent message and looked at me briefly.

I met her gaze, pretty sure I knew what she was thinking. She frowned and turned away from me, shrinking slightly in her seat.

…

Sakura wasn't surprised to find me in on the roof the next morning when everyone else had left for that supply mission. It was still very early and the sun was just rising.

I watched her as she kept busy, working on the camera wiring trying to ignore my presence.

"If you think I have anything to do with Naruto's disappearance, then you're wrong." I said suddenly.

The comment, other than making her freeze for a moment, didn't seem to have any effect on her, she still kept busy and avoided looking at me. I was about to leave, thinking this was going no where, before she spun around and looked directly at me.

"Can I have your word on that." she asked.

I looked at her surprised. "Would that mean anything to you?"

"Not really, but it's better than nothing." she replied blankly.

"Fine then, you have my word." I answered, mimicking her tone. "Did you really think I did have anything to do with it?"

"No I didn't, but I don't know what to think at this point." she replied finally stopping to look at me. "You haven't told me anything, all I know right now is that you're here and that's all."

We stayed silent as I contemplated what she had just said, silently deciding what would happen next.

"I am not asking for everything Sasuke, just an answer." she said, sounding a bit desperate.

"Alright" I mumbled, looking away from her. "You really want to know why I'm here? Well, I don't know."

"Wow that was real informative." she said, rolling her eyes at me. She turned to get back to ignoring me, but I grabbed her shoulder and kept her where she was.

"No, it's the truth, I don't know why I am here, at first I blamed it on curiosity, but something really dragged me in here and that same thing has kept me here, I can't leave even if I wanted to." I explained. Sakura gave me her full attention after this, and I released her shoulder.

"So, I don't have an answer for that, because I don't even know why." I concluded.

Sakura nodded to show me that she understood. "I see."

It got quiet again and I watched her, knowing what else she wanted.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me." I murmured, afraid of what would follow.

She shook her head, her gaze falling to the floor. "No, I told you I only wanted you to answer that one question."

"You are really bad at lying, you've asked me more than that" I replied, shacking my head.

She didn't reply and turned her back to me, getting back to her work.

"What do you care?" she asked quietly.

"I am willing to tell you what you want to know, something you have been fighting for since I came here." I argued.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "The only thing I'm fighting for Sasuke, is the safety of this village."

"Well it wasn't always that way was it?" I said. "You say this village is all that you care about, but you were once willing to throw it all away once."

Sakura trembled with rage, but seemed to regained composure. "_That _was a long time ago, when I let myself love someone more than anything else, that is something I will never do again, like you said, I am a different person, and I have learned my lesson."

"_Someone_?" I asked confused.

She shook her head, smiling ironically as if she couldn't believe I had asked that.

"Sakura!!" Hinata's voice was surprisingly shrill, which caused Sakura to worry a bit as she sprinted off the roof.

"What is it?" she asked, as she approached her four comrades who were all standing frozen staring up at the top of the wall, I followed up behind Sakura.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to explain only to point at the top of the wall. Sakura and I turned around to look up at figure standing tall upon the top of the wall.

"Anybody miss me?" a voice, that had once been the essence of my annoyance, echoed from above.

Sakura gasped in shock, as I could only widen my eyes. We knew who this was.

"Naruto." she murmured.

* * *

YESH!! For all you worriers for Naruto (there was way more than I had expected), worry no longer, he's back baby!! Let the drama begin!! LOL

~Inkling39


	11. Chapter Eleven: Team Seven Reunited

First of all I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update!! I am really sorry guys, I've been so very busy and there has been do much going on!! I hope you guys can forgive me!! WAAAA!!!

Anywho... here is Chapter 11, I can't believe I left you guys where I did with just Naruto comming into view how horrible of me. This chapter is very brief, it's meant to be a opening for all the Naruto-Sasuke rivalry to come MUHAHAHA and there isn't much to put down at this point so the next chapter shall be better and updated on a more timely bases!! Sorry again everyone!! *runs away*

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

Chapter Eleven: Team Seven Reunion

"_Anybody miss me?"_

"Naruto…" Sakura murmured quietly beside me.

I could have sworn that the earth stopped spinning the moment Naruto came into full view. All of us just stood silently looking up at him, as he stood looking down at us with a broad smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Konaha's number one knucklehead exclaimed.

I knew something was off, as his gaze lingered over the crowd, he showed no shock in seeing me, not in the slightest, he, in fact, almost looked expectant.

My gaze lingured to Sakura briefly, she remained as still as anyone else, except she was trembling ever so slightly.

Shikamaru was the first to snap back to reality. "You idiot, you've disappeared for months and that's all you can say!?"

"I missed you too, Shikamaru!" Naruto chuckled, jumping down from his perch on the wall landing in front of us.

Shikamaru's face melted into a smile and reached out a hand toward the returning hero. Naruto returned his gesture grabbing his upper arm in a friendly manor.

"Good to have you back." Shikamaru said.

"Neji, Sai! It's actually good to see you guys." he greeted the other ninjas as they approached him

"Where the hell have you been." Neji asked.

"It's a long story…" Naruto replied quietly, his smile fading slightly.

Sai Clamped his shoulder opening his mouth to say something…

"Let's not ruin the moment with a lot of talk." Naruto said quickly, laughing nervously.

The greetings and the questions came to a halt when Naruto moved passed them and stood in front of Hinata, who had been cowering behind the other three ninjas, patiently waiting for her turn to see him. Their gaze held for a moment and it seemed to surprise Naruto that he did not have anything to say.

"Hello Naruto," Hinata said quietly, her eyes with pure joy, relief, and awe.

"Hinata, it's so good to see" he said, a warm smile spreading across his face.

Hinata reached up slowly to touch his shoulder, as if to make sure he was really there. Naruto's smile deepened as he wrapped his arms around her to tell her that he really was, leaving the small Hyuubi girl in even more awe.

I stiffened slightly when he walked past Hinata to where Sakura and I stood, but his gaze stayed completely focused on Sakura as if I wasn't even standing there at all.

Sakura gazed up at her long lost comrade when he reached her, and from my sideways view I could see a million emotions wash over her face, surprise, relief, confusion, joy… love even and Naruto just gave a sad smile contemplating all the unspoken words between them.

"Hi Sakura." he said quietly.

Their gaze was silent for a moment before Naruto began to panic.

"I am so sorry, I didn't want you to think I abondoned you! I will explain everything..."

He stopped speaking when Sakura began to wildly shake her head telling him to stop speacking, tears started to fill the rims of her eyes. Everything went quiet again as she reached up her hands to caress his face, so she herself could determine that he was real, and not some cruel illusion. Their gaze held for a moment before Sakura finally found her voice.

"You forgot something." she murmured.

Naruto nodded, understanding completely as his arms wrapped around her tightly. Sakura moved her arms around his neck, hiding her face and the tears that were falling into his chest.

I unconsciously turned away, an old, well forgotten emotion raging in my chest as Naruto leaned into her, so content and so happy. The other four ninja watched them silently, some of the knowingly and one of them sadly.

Naruto opened his eyes to finally meet my gaze and acknowledge my existence as I began to stare him down , his brows only furrowed ever so slightly. He let Sakura release him , but kept his arms around her waist, holding her securely as she glanced over to look at me as well. Then all eyes were focused on the stare down between Naruto and I, the rivals everyone remembered fighting for superiority over all things, even to be the hero of the kunochi in between us.

"Sasuke." Naruto stated.

"Naruto." I responded darkly.

Sakura glanced from me to Naruto like she would do a long time ago, when our stare downs were a general occurrence. Yet if you had asked her, I'm sure she would have that this one differed from all the others, it wasn't filled with anger, it was just cold dark and empty. There wasn't any confusion or frustration, it was purely acknowledgement between rivals.

There we were Team Seven reunited.

Now all that was left was the unanswered questions that hung in the air.

* * *

I must leave it there for now. AHHH I was glad to write a little Naruhina! I also have a soft spot for NaruSaku as well and liked writing that in too, but I must tell you it was weird to write this after reading the last manga! MMM... but the best part of all is the jealous Sasuke :}!! Anyway plz review, I know it's short, but I was lucky to even get this down with how busy everything is!

Inkling39 =)


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note/ Current Opinions

Hey everybody!! Unlike what most author's notes have to say, I have wonderful news!! New chapters for Silent Village will be returning this Friday and I will be trying to update weekly again!! If I can't post a new chapter during a certain week I will be sure to inform everyone!

With that said, I just want to let everyone know how sorry I am I haven't posted in FOREVER!! Life has been crazy, but I really want to start this up again, with longer chapters and the plot getting more and more twisted and suspenseful!! LOL!! I am very excited to get this going!!

So, I don't have a chapter ready to post just yet, so I thought I would answer some of the questions you guys have been asking and how I feel about the current manga stuff going on and where I am with Naruto and Sasusaku. There is nothing really more on the new chapters here on, so if you're not to interested in opinion sort of stuff you don't have to read.

SPOILERS ALERT!! (Don't read if you haven't been keeping up with the newest chapters of the manga, and you don't want them spoiled)!!!!

Okay, so let's start at the Narusaku love confession a few chapters back, a couple of you guys asked me how I feel about Narusaku, if I thought Sakura loves Naruto, if I thought Naruto was pro-Sasusaku because of that chapter and questions like that. Before I say anything though, I just want to add that I am not downing any ship, these are just my opinions. I am and always will be a hardcore Sasusaku and Naruhina fan, there is no doubt about it, but I also have a soft spot for Narusaku and I would be content if they ended up together (as long as Hinata could end up with Kiba or someone, I wouldn't be happy if she ended up alone and not being with Naruto). I don't love it in the same way as Sasusaku or Naruhina, but I do like it (more as a friendship though).

With that said, you guys can know that this opinion isn't from a crazy, avid, Narusaku hater.

Okay, Sakura's love confession was FAKE!! Sorry, but I know you've heard it before, it was plain out, Barbie doll smiling fake!! Even if I was the ever loving, since the beginning, waiting for that moment, Narusaku fan, I would have been like "WHAT THE HECK! THAT WAS TOTALLY FAKE!!"

Here's why:

We've seen Sakura confess her love before, we've seen how strong her feelings can be, we all KNOW Sakura. She isn't the "Um, I sorta uh, love you." sort of person!!

My proof? Well how about: "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!!!" (Sakura's previous love confession to Sasuke)

Does she love Naruto? There is no doubt in my mind that she does. But, does that love expand from anything more than her closest friend who has always been there for her? Based on that love confession, the answer is either no, or Sakura has yet to realize those feelings.

Naruto also knows Sakura, probably better than most, and he knew that she wasn't being honest. He knew she wasn't sincere. She told him that to protect him so he would stop going after Sasuke, she was tired of him getting hurt on her account.

Is Naruto pro-Sasusaku now or something? Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that. Naruto's feelings for her, based on that chapter and what is currently happening, seems to have changed. I think he still loves her very much, but it has defiantly changed and is not so... well... crush like anymore.

Okay, so I am now going to speed up to the current manga, everyone has been completely horrible to poor Sakura!! She is just trying to do the right thing, it's true she is going about it the wrong way at some points, but I wish everyone could cut her some slack! Everyone wants her dead for goodness sakes!! Just had to get that out…

Anyway, SASUKE!! Oh man, in chapter 484 I was ready to kill him! For a while I was playing the Naruto card and even though he was getting worse and worse, I still had faith in him. But what he did to Karin and then what he tried to do to Sakura! *shakes head*

But, who I found myself more frustrated with was Naruto! He is not psycotic like Sasuke, I expect more from him. He has been in his little funk thing for forever now and when he finally comes around, he is still pulling the "I am the only one who can save Sasuke" thing. I mean c'mon he barely saves Sakura from being choked to death by Sasuke, and were all expecting Naruto to snap out of his weird state of mind and take some action and he's like: "Sasuke, Sakura's a member of team 7 too."

What???

If I had been Sasuke I would have been like: "Oh sorry Naruto, gee I forgot. That changes everything." (dripping with sarcasm)

Don't get me wrong I love Naruto he is one of my favorite characters, but lately he has been the one annoying me.

To conclude, how am I feeling about Sasusaku? Well, right now I am torn. As can be expected, I was so disappointed when Sasuke tried to kill her. I almost felt like that was the end of that, and I would forever hate Sasuke and hope Sakura would kill him. But now, I still have hope. Sasuke was not himself (quite the opposite actually), he was (and still is) kinda insane, and for Sasusaku, all we fans can do right now is hope that Sasuke turns around and that Sakura can forgive and that they can one day find each other again.

Anyway I hope that answers some of your questions, gave you a little more info about me, some insight on the newest chapters and I hope you all are excited for the new chapters to Silent Village :)

Peace :)

Inkling39


	13. Chapter Twelve: Captured

I'm back!! This chapter was LLLLOOOONNNGGG to finish!! I'll write more when I can see straight! I hope you guys like =D

* * *

.:Silent Village:.

Chapter Twelve: Captured

Naruto and I stared silently and darkly at each other for sometime before Sakura finally intervened. She pushed herself away from Naruto so she could stand in front of him and look him directly in the eyes, blocking his gaze from me.

"What happened to you?" she said, her voice sincere and concerned. "You were gone for months, we all thought the worst."

His eyes softened before he looked down, unable to keep eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can tell this to everyone." he muttered.

Everyone glanced at each other confused as I crossed my arms in frustration. This was far too strange for my liking.

Sakura then, suddenly, took his hand and led him away from the others and the two of them disappeared around the corner, leaving the rest of us in silence. I stared blankly in their direction, supirsed and growing more and more irritated.

I looked back at the other four ninjas who remained beside the wall confused and almost as irritated as I was.

"Well, let's get to work, I'm sure this will clear up eventually." Shikamaru said finally.

They all then slowly dispatched to accomplish all the work they needed to before nightfall. As hard as it was, they knew Sakura had a right to know what had happened to Naruto before they did, she was his teammate after all, the one he was closest to.

This left me alone, trying to piece everything together in my head. It didn't take long for me to decide to follow. I might have not had as much as a right as Sakura did to know what had happened, but I sure as hell was going to find out anyway. I walked along for a moment, fuming slightly, before I stopped, hearing their voices nearby.

"I noticed your's and Hinata's bandages." I heard Naruto mumble.

"We both met up with some bad luck, but were both recovering well." Sakura replied. "Now, no more staling, I thought you might have been dead, you have to tell me what happened."

Naruto sighed. "It's a long story, I don't know where to begin Sakura."

"Well, you better find out." she snaped quickly." You're acting very strange, it almost seems like you knew about everything that happended to the village, even about how Sasuke was here."

Okay so she wasn't completely oblivious. Despite how happy she must have been to see that he was alive, Sakura knew Naruto as well as, or better than I. She knew there was something off about him and the way he was acting.

"That's because I do." Naruto replied "After I escaped I went to the Sand Village, I found Kakashi and he told me everything and Sasuke, well that's another story."

I narrowed my eyes and moved closer to them. Naruto was too focused on Sakura and too much of a dumb ass to know I was near and Sakura was to intent on finding out where Naruto had been.

"Escaped?" Sakura exclaimed. "From who."

Naruto paused a moment before he murmured quietly: "Akaru."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Akaru, he's a rouge ninja, he's the one who controls the creatures you've been trying to learn about for the past month Sakura, he has somehow found away to create them with a dark perpetual getsu." Naruto explained. "He has something against the Leaf and he has been plotting this attack for sometime."

"The man responsible for all this is the one who captured you?" Sakura asked, sounding slightly bewildered.

Naruto paused for a long moment again before continuing. "Yes, he knew if I went missing it would cause great chaos in the village, the best of the ninja's would go looking for me, giving him an upper hand in his attack."

Naruto looked down, looking remotly pained. "He had been watching all of us for sometime, he knows everything about this village and how to make us crumble quickly."

As I got closer I could see Sakura stare at him in shock, it was a lot for her to take in.

"He has studied many years in forbidden getsu, he's beyond all are strengths." Naruto went on. "I barely got out of there."

"What did he do to you?" Sakura hesitated to ask.

"Nothing worse than what you have been put through." Naruto replied guiltly. "The worst thing about being there in his cold fortress was knowing what he was doing to you and to everyone else and not being able to do anything about it, but stand there while you all suffered."

He bowed his head shamefully, fighting some tears by the looks of it too.

"It wasn't your fault." Sakura said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But, how did you know about Sasuke?"

I perked up on hearing this.

"It may sound crazy, but I actually arrived in the village last night and I saw him speaking with one his teammates from Team Hebi."

"You were here last night?" Sakura asked. "Why…"

"I don't know why I didn't come to you guys then." Naruto interupted quietly, knowing what she was going to say. "I had been gone for so long, letting this place become what it is now, I just wasn't ready to face you yet."

Sakura looked at him with softened eyes and he met at her gaze with shameful eyes. "You were right, I shouldn't have left."

"Naruto…"

"No, this is my fault, I brought this upon everyone." Naruto snapped.

"You can't take this upon yourself Naruto." Sakura said, slightly angry that he spoke so down on himself and refused to listen to her.

A long silence fell in between them, and I let all the information I had heard soak in during the while.

"How long has he been here?" Naruto asked, finally braking the silence. I knew he obviously was talking about me.

"A few days." Sakura replied blankly, it was her turn to avoid eye contact with him.

"What does he want?"

"I honestly don't know, neither does he." Sakura replied.

Naruto looked confused at first but then nodded, accepting the answer. "Well, he is back, it could mean that he's…"

"I don't know." Sakura interrupted.

There was another pause as Naruto moved closer to her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders making her look up at him.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it just was strange, he was here and you weren't and… everything is so lost now, I don't what I feel or who I am… I…"

Naruto pulled her into his arms, letting her find some comfort in him and I stiffened at the sight as that old, unknown emotion continued to rage inside me.

"You're the strongest person I know, that's who you are." Naruto said to her.

I couldn't watch anymore, there was nothing more to hear or see. I vanished and reappeared on one of the roads of the village and wondered aimlessly, my mind swirling with confusion and rage.

***

It was late in the day, nearing sunset when I found myself nearing Sakura's apartment. I hadn't been looking for it at first, I was just walking around trying to clear my head and think straight, wishing I could just leave the village right then and there. But then, I started looking for it, hoping that it could answer some of the questions that I had in my mind.

It was a small, very small house, all boarded up in the doors and the widows. With a swift kick I knocked down the locked door and slowly and hesitantly entered. Everything inside was still intact, the creatures must have never came around here.

I walked around eyeing the place, it was small, only big enough for one person It very clean, just dusty, she must have still had that neat freak habit she had when she was a girl. It was also filled with medical scrolls and books all aligned on shelves most likely in alphabetical order. I decided that she must've not had taken many things with her when she left because the apartment didn't look empty at all.

I walked up the stairs to where I assumed her bed room would be, still feeling moronic for what I was doing. I had gone so far as to go to the abandoned hospital to find her address to get here, assuming that she must not have been living with her family anymore. It felt ridiculous, but I had to know something, it was driving me crazy.

As I assumed, her bedroom was up the stairs, painfully clean like the rest of the house, but it still had that thin layer of dust from neglect. Her room was very simple, the only real color in there was here dark red comforter, everything else, the walls, the frames, were all cream colored. There more medical books lined up on a bookshelf by her desk, and on top the bookshelf were countless pictures, all with different frames and different sizes.

I walked over to examine them, many familiar faces stared back at me as I looked them over.

There was one of her and Tsunada, Tsunada drinking sake obliviously at her desk while Sakura smiled at the camera cheerfully on the other side of the desk working on some papers.

Another was of her and that blonde Yamanaka girl, whose name I could never remember. Apparently their friendship had pulled through those hormonal years. They had their arms on each other's shoulders, the blond smiling with a wink, it looked like she was holding the camera at arm lengths, while Sakura made the piece sign. I rolled my eyes as I remembered the way the two of them would quarrel, they were almost as bad as Naruto and I were. Almost.

Another one was of Naruto and Kakashi, both smiling, Naruto saluting with his kunai in hand on top of the Hokaga monument.

Another was of Sakura and Hinata, they looked a bit younger in this picture not quite as old as they were now, but older than the genin days. It made me think of everything I had missed here, all the days I didn't see she and Naruto. Compared to my revenge it didn't seem so small, but it still was there in the back of my mind.

I frowned as I saw the next picture, it was of her and Naruto, she was riding on Naruto's back smiling happily while Naruto smiled up at her. I didn't give it a second glance as I saw the next picture of the new team seven. That weird looking captain, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. They all looked at the camera except for Naruto, who looked like he was yelling at Sai.

There were a few more, some with Naruto, another with the Yamanaka girl, another with her and Kakashi...

I looked through till the end. Where the hell was it? She had to have it still somewhere.

"I don't keep it up there anymore." I heard Sakura say behind me.

And that was when I felt like running myself through with my own sword.

* * *

OH SNAP!! Well, I was so angry with Sasuke's character latley that I just had to do this to him! It was either this or putting him in a My Little Pony episode! Hehehe! Plz review!!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Letting Go, Holding On

Hey everybody, sorry it took so long to post this, it took me a while to decide how I wanted to write this and it all just cam out tonight, but I hope it's worth the worth the wait!! (*cough* major sasusakuness *cough*) This is the moment we all have been waiting for! Ahhh...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Letting Go, Holding On

It was quiet for a long time between Sakura and I before I finally glanced back at her in defeat.

"How did you know…"

"It's getting close to sun down and you were gone so… I…Um…" Sakura droned off, looking away.

"You what?" I asked.

"So, I came looking for you." she finished quietly.

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned back away from her, very confused now. Why did she do that? Did she still care? Did she even know her real feelings?

Silence fell between us again as I thought to myself quietly, and that was when I decided something; I had nothing more too loose. I wanted to find out what was going on inside me, I wanted to get rid of the confusion. I was sick of all the strange emotions twisting up inside my gut and I was sick of letting it all pass indifferently as if it meant nothing, when it was really driving me crazy. Now, I had the chance to find out, and I wasn't going to let me pass by.

"So, you don't have the photo anymore." I stated more than I asked, turning around to face her, making her straighten slightly.

She stared at me blankly for a moment, before my question finally registered. "No, I still have it, I just put it… somewhere else, it was too difficult for me to look at it."

"I see." I replied.

"It hurt to keep looking at it everyday, knowing that things will never be the same." she went on, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know by listening to Naruto and I?" she asked, trying to avoid where the subject was leading to.

I wasn't fazed by it, she caught me sneaking in her room for goodness sakes, so what if she knew that I was listening in when she was speaking to Naruto.

"No actually I didn't, I thought you told me you didn't love him, it's not very nice to be leading the dobe on like you are, Sakura." I retorted.

"Perhaps my feelings have changed." she snapped back angrily, her voice trembling.

She was just trying to get me back now, because it wasn't true, she couldn't lie to save her life.

"Perhaps? Do you ever know what you're feeling?" I asked, unfazed still.

"As well as you do I'm sure!" she snapped "I'm glad he's alive Sasuke, he is my closest friend and I thought he was dead!"

There was a pause between us. I was close now, I didn't want to fight, but it was what was necessary to see her true emotions, she was too afraid to show them anymore. I couldn't read her the way she was now.

"So, when did you finally get fed up with everything, the day you were through with me?" I asked taking a step towards her.

She didn't look angry like I had expected, she looked more confused, most likely trying to understand where I was coming from.

"It wasn't the day I was through, it was day I wanted to move on, to let it go." she replied.

I nodded taking another step, this time she began to notice that I was advancing towards her, and looked up to meet my gaze.

"So, have you moved on?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea the confusion I'm going through, I hardly know the answer to that!?" she said sounding exasperated. "Why the sudden interest in where I stand Sasuke?"

"Because I shouldn't be staying here if this is all pointless, if you've already given up." I replied quietly.

"What do you mean? What's pointless?" she asked.

I sighed, she really was annoying.

"I came here to see if you still had the photo of all of us, to see if you had any hope at all that I was coming back, to see if you still…" I trailed off.

Her eyes widened slightly and I found myself taking another step closer to her.

"Sakura, the night I left you told me that if I stayed with you I would always be happy, that I would never regret it." my voice was barely a whisper. "There isn't a day that goes by when I haven't wondered if that was true."

"It would have only been true if you let yourself be happy, Sasuke." she replied even more softly than I. "Could you have done that?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"Neither of us know much." she said quietly, her gaze falling to the floor again.

Narrowing the remaining space between us, I placed my palm under chin gently lifting it so I was looking her straight in the eyes. "But I need to know now." I said.

With that my lips crashed into hers, taking the breath right out of her. She completely tensed up, her whole body starting to shake as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her against me before she could pull away.

My mind was racing but I didn't let it catch up with me, I couldn't fight it anymore, I couldn't keep refusing my need for her. My mouth lashed hungrily over hers as Sakura continued to shake against me until her whole body was a complete tremor. I could feel her heart pounding rapidly against my own, that was keeping up a good pace with hers. Her hands, that had been forced to rest upon my chest, clenched tightly onto my shirt now, and her only protest had faded into a silent moan.

I pulled away slowly to get a quick glimpse of her for a moment, she was breathless, her eyes wide and shaking almost as much as she was. Before another second could pass my lips were back on hers, and Sakura slowly gave into the kiss now, she relaxed, almost melted, into my arms and her hands loosened their hold on my shirt, rising around my neck. She then responded to my lips just as hungrily and intensely, making my lips burn.

Still afraid of letting her go, I kept a strong hold on her waist with one arm as my other trailed up her back, letting my hand get tangled in her pink locks, caressing her head gently. I couldn't fully explain what I felt, I felt so strong and weak at the same time, I had finally given in. This desire, this need, that had been inside me for so long, my feelings for her that I had disguised from myself, these feelings I was unable to recognize, or that I had ignored completely were set loose, set on fire. Everything was burning, my lips, my entire body, my heart that I could feel pounding in my ears. I deepened the kiss, if that was even possible causing Sakura to lean backwards slightly as I held her safely and tightly in place.

Nothing mattered anymore except her and that she was with me This was something I had always had feared would happen, I was afraid that I would care about her more than anything, my clan, my revenge. I was always afraid I would love her.

And now I did.

We pulled away from each other for a moment to breath, both of us gasping for air as I silently wished I didn't need it. My eyes stayed on hers and I saw tears falling softly down her cheeks.

"What is it?", I whispered lowly between pants.

"I just I never thought that… that we would…", she trailed off, her eyes looking up at me in an endless gaze.

I watched her intently leaning my forehead against hers, breathing deeply, her fresh, calming scent dulling all my senses. I leaned in to kiss her again before we both froze suddenly as we heard a call in the distance.

"Sakura!!" It was Naruto, he wasn't too far off from us.

I suddenly became aware of everything now, that the sun had long been gone and it was completely black outside and we were out alone in the village. A village filled with…

A ear piercing screech interrupted my thoughts as Sakura gripped tighter unto me.

"We have to get out of here!!" she said quickly.

I reluctantly released her from my hold as we both quickly moved out of the room, and down the stairs to the door.

We stopped at her door to listen as Sakura pulled her hood up over her head.

There was no sound until suddenly we heard familiar voices murmuring nearby.

"Where is she?!", it was Shikamaru.

"She went off to find the Uchiha." that voice belonged to Neji.

"That's a lost cause, he's probably gone by now."

"Guys, we just have to find her!", Naruto's voice was desperate, he sounded out of breath and in a rush.

I glanced at Sakura briefly, she looked slightly disappointed to have put her friends in danger. Her face has still flushed and she still was trembling softly.

I grabbed her wrist tightly, making her look right at me.

"It's going to be alright.", I said sternly so she would understand me. "I promise."

* * *

Omgosh!! Like finally, right?! Well, seriously it wouldn't be a Sasusaku story if everything wasn't prolonged. I mean c'mon! Anyway I won't even report about the manga, I am just annoyed with it right now! It just continues to repeat itself. Things get bad, really bad, they meet up with Sasuke, he and Naruto vaguely fight, a brief "Uze mah best frann!!" speech from Naruto, a brief "I will never change I hate f*** everyone!" from Sasuke, then Sasuke poofs away and everything gets happy again. It's just not what it used to be anymore. It's all about Sasuke and Naruto, and both of them are annoying me so bad!

(Slight Spoilers) I will say this though, I'm glad Tsunade is alright, I would have been really pissed if she died! I know she has to eventually, but I'm not looking forward to it, and it can't be a ridiculous death, she better go down fighting! Also I will say there was a slight difference in Sasuke when he stayed and listened to Naruto, it was different, and it kind of gave me a bit more hope :)


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Looking Back, Looking

Hey all! I have come back from the dead! I have no excuse other than work and first semester of college... :p but, I am sorry I have not posted in FOREVER! Anyways, here is the followup on the previous chapter! Hope you like! Plz review!

**

* * *

**

**.:Silent Village:.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Memories-**

I sat alone, starring at the cloudy sky. It was remotely cold out now, but that didn't matter to me. All I could think about was what happened the night before. Sakura and I had waited a whole minute before I finally decided to take the chance and dash out into the dark streets. It was just evasive maneuvering for awhile, though my heart beat rapidly the whole time, thinking that at any minute a pale faced night crawler would come out and devour us. We were able to meet up with Naruto and the search party without any trouble, aside from the angry remarks and the bitter exchange of glances.

They demanded to know what was going on. Sakura hung her head with shame unable to look at any of them. They had accused her of putting everyone in danger and, without words, they accused her of betraying her team. If that wasn't enough, Naruto stared at her like she had just stabbed him in the back.

The moment we walked into their view his eyes had stayed on hers, like some pathetic baby animal looking like it had been abandoned. He then stared at the both of us, securitizing us, trying to find out what had taken place. I looked at him with indifference and a slight glare to send out a warning. Sakura, however gave it all away with her guilty eyes, disheveled hair, and flushed face, and was she was still trembling slightly. Naruto looked at her surprised when he guessed what had happened and his face fell like someone had torn his heart out of his chest.

I couldn't say I pitied him, but I did feel _something. _A slight pang of understanding towards him. And I must say, I didn't like it… at all.

Before anything else could happen, we were ambushed… There were about three of them. The battle lasted about an hour leaving Shikamaru and Neji wounded and the rest of us escaping with our lives before more creatures showed up. Sakura went right to work healing her wounded comrades as soon as we made it back to the armory. She was taking the blame on herself and looked more conflicted than I had ever seen her before. It had been nearly twenty-four hours and now I sat alone, contemplating _everything_. We had not spoken since then, and time seemed to pause for us, unable to move forwards or backwards.

I tried to not think, to just brush everything off. Clearly, it was not going well. I thought about going to see her, to talk to her… but I couldn't, I just couldn't. There was safety in being alone on the roof and avoiding the angered ninjas below, who hated me for coming along and complicated everything, or the girl I had just admitted to myself that I…never mind.

I wondered why I gave into my feelings now, at a time she and I were as distant as we could ever be. I had known her almost my entire life, and I had pushed her aside as nothing, but even in my most darkest time, I still saw her face once in awhile. I started to think back…

The first time I met her was nearly eleven years ago, back when I was a child, a polar opposite of what I was now. She caught my eye the very first day I came to the academy, because of her hair, obviously. Still, that wasn't the only thing different about her. Sakura seemed to be a loner her early years at the academy, preferring to read books somewhere outside than be around the other kids. Like Naruto, she didn't fit in well. I remembered thinking to myself how different she was than the others, aside from that I didn't remember much of her as a kid, except one time a few years later that I vividly remembered. It was like the first time I really _saw_ her. It was the morning after what happened to my clan, I could feel my chest tighten just thinking of that night, I was sitting alone, outside the hospital, feeling sick and thrashed, completely drained and barely alive.

My eyes were heavy from lack of sleep, but they refused to close. I felt nauseous and my head pounded as the people walked by staring at me with looks of shock, pity, and concern. I hardly noticed them, I was in a complete daze, unaware of my surroundings. After a while, I lifted my head and took a look at the people walking by and caught sight of Sakura. I slightly remembered her from the academy and stared at her for a while. She was holding her mother's hand staring at me with curiosity. When her eyes met mine, her face fell into a sorrowful look, like she had read my mind and knew what had happened. Before anything else could happen her mother pulled her along, she resisted for a moment and then followed, her eyes never leaving mine. I stared after her until she disappeared and lowered my gaze to the ground, wishing that I was dead.

After that, I took to myself, keeping my distance from everyone. Before, I had admired her spirit, intelligence, and how she was different from the others at the academy, but then she became like the other girls, fawning after me to the point of ridiculousness. I remembered being disappointed more than annoyed. However, she just became an annoyance over time. I knew she was better than that, and it bothered me greatly the way she just gave things up for me.

When we were brought back together on Team 7, I could not stand her or Naruto, but I had to put up with them, so I did. Still, from the very beginning, I found myself being open with her, telling her things that I had kept to myself for so long, it was like I had no control over myself. Over time, things changed. I was naturally drawn to protect her, and I grew closer to her like I did with everyone on team 7. They were not just my friends, they were like a family to me, though I would never admit that. We would all still bump heads, but there was a general respect amongst us, and it frightened me the way I had let myself get so close to them. Naruto became my best friend and Sakura, she… well she wasn't as annoying anymore.

I'll admit that I cared about her. I was a little concerned about my need to keep her safe and how I seemed to be growing soft towards her. She had changed over time too, the fawning over me grew less and less, she grew to treat me as a teammate (most of the time) and a friend. As complicated as our relationship was, it grew deeper, stronger.

I saw also she and Naruto grow closer. Naruto always had feelings for her, and though she despised him in the beginning, she grew to care for him as a friend as well. Nothing seemed to happen, but I noticed something was there. A hint of affection. For a time I doubted her feelings towards me, I thought that she was seeing past me.

When I was hurt on our last mission together, I grew angry, thinking of the times I failed to be there for her, and Naruto was there instead. This was mixed with all my frustration and hatred for my brother, who I failed to kill. So, Naruto and I fought. It was the end of Team 7, even though no one realized it yet, well everyone except Sakura.

I left Konoha… For revenge. There wasn't enough for me in the Leaf Village, I needed more power, it was as simple as that. My hate outlasted my feelings. Still, as I walked away I regretted every step, in the back of my head wishing that things could have been different.

She was waiting for me when I neared the gate. She knew what was happening, she had known all along. I let her speak, held on to every word she said. She begged me to stay and for a brief moment I reconsidered, but it wasn't enough. I stood there and let her scream and cry as she tried to talk sense to me, to have me stay with her. Then she said it… _I love you more than anything! _

It stopped me cold, because she meant it, she meant it from the bottom of her heart. This girl knew me from the inside-out, she knew all my scares of the past, all my bitter truths, and she loved me anyway. I found relief in her words, she still did have feelings for me. For a moment I looked back to everything we once were together. We were like two people constantly drawn together, but our surroundings kept us apart. She had always been there from the moment I needed her, to this moment when I was destroying my life and leaving her behind. Her love overwhelmed me, simply because I didn't deserve it.

I came behind her, knowing that she would scream and alert everyone that I was leaving. I said her name softly in an attempt to clam her and let her know I was being sincere.

_Sakura…_

She stared ahead, not knowing what to do. I bit my lip, holding everything I wanted to say back, I never knew how lucky I was to have her in my life as I did at that moment.

_Thank you for everything…_

I hesitated for a moment, then hit the small of her back, knocking her out painlessly. She started to sink to the ground. Before she could hit, I wrapped an arm around her then scooped her up in my arms and laid her across a bench nearby. I watched her silently for a moment, deep in thought. Then I was gone.

Now, I was here, and those memories felt like a lifetime ago. I realized I had cared since the beginning and my feelings just grew quietly over time. I was not even completely aware of them.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to clear my head, when I heard speaking.

"I don't understand you, after everything that has happened, you would go and risk your own life and the life of the teams for him!" it was Naruto, he sounded completely furious.

Before I could think, I walked over towards the edge of the roof, following the sound of Naruto's voice, to see he and Sakura. They were standing on the back lot at least two feet apart from one another. Sakura looked cornered and upset, her arms crossed and gaze on the ground.

"I told you it isn't like that." she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, it sure looks that way!" Naruto snapped.

Sakura lifted her gaze to him. "I have had enough scolding from you and everyone else, I have apologized

for what has happened and I feel completely awful." her voice was shacking slightly. "You can stop

beating the dead horse now, because there is nothing more for me to say to you."

"If that is all there is to it, then why are you not telling me what happened?" Naruto retorted.

"Because nothing did happen." she replied sharply.

"How can you just stand there and lie to me like that after you put everyone in jeopardy!" he shouted angrily.

Sakura's eyes grew dark. " Jeopardy! At least I didn't abandon my village to go off on some insane mission that could have cost me my life, at least I was there to help my people in their time of need!."

Before Naruto could reply Sakura marched towards him accusingly. "Many people have been hurt because of your numerous mistakes Naruto, and I am the one who has had to stay behind and clean it up!" she was shouting now. "So don't you dare accuse me of being a traitor because of one mistake!"

"I won't accuse you of anything if you just tell me what happened." Naruto snapped back at her.

"I told you, nothing happened, and even if it did it would have nothing to do with you!" she cried out exasperated.

Naruto flinched at her words slightly, but shot right back at her. "I think something did happen Sakura, I

think you, at the very least, are letting yourself trust him."

Sakura scoffed in disbelief. "This isn't about Shikamaru or Neji being injured or me going off alone… this is about Sasuke, isn't it?"

"No, it's about you!" Naruto replied loudly. "How can you just stand down and trust him Sakura, do you really think he is here to be with you, do you really think that is all there is to it?"

Sakura returned her gaze to the ground, cut down by his words.

"It's a nice fantasy, but I don't think so." Naruto went on. "I don't know how you, of all people, can

believe that."

Sakura stayed silent tears rimming in her eyes.

"He is just going to leave you again, you know that don't you?" Naruto's words hit her harder and harder as

she shut her eyes tight to block the tears away. "You are letting your feelings get involved and he is just going to leave you without a thought and brake your heart again!"

"ENOUGH!" Sakura snapped tears flowing freely now as she brought her gaze to Naruto. "It's my heart, I'll put it on the line if I wish to, so stop mixing your jealousy with your concern for me!"

"I know everything that is at stake that is why I had been fighting my feelings, I have been acting like someone I am not for a very long time, and to be honest, I am sick of it!" she carried on angrily. "If he leaves me, well then I lost him once, I think I can live through losing him again!"

"Why risk all that Sakura, why?" Naruto pleaded.

"Because I love him!" she cried suddenly.

I froze at her words, I could feel my own blood grow cold. I had heard her say it before, but to know that she still truly did was overwhelming.

Naruto stared at her, like she had just slapped him across the face and Sakura's face fell as she realized the pain she had just caused him.

"I am so sorry Naruto, but you know I have always loved him, you must have known that." she pleaded, walking towards him, reaching to place her hand on his shoulder. He put his arm up quickly to stop her and backed away.

"Naruto…"

He turned away from her, without a word. Sakura looked down as the tears fell down her face, then she turned around quickly and sprinted away, disappearing down the street. I turned my head in her direction and then looked back towards Naruto who had glanced after her, a regretful look on his face.

I breathed inwardly as I stood to my feet and leapt off of the building. If I wasn't conflicted enough before, I certainly was now.

…

I found Sakura standing on the bridge, not far from the base. I approached her slowly, unsure how her unbridled emotions would react toward me at the moment. She was looking down into the water, staring at her reflection.

I came up beside her as she stared beyond me, trying to ignore my heart rate speeding up slightly. She glanced at me briefly before looking back at the water. I noticed her hand trembling slightly as she gripped unto the railing.

"It wasn't your fault last night, it was mine, don't let them take it out on you." I told her quietly.

She nodded, but still kept her gaze away from mine. It was quiet for a moment between us as we listened to the running water and the wind in the trees.

"Why does being who I am and feeling what I feel seem so wrong?" she asked quietly. "Am I not aloud at one point in my life to have something figured out without having my heart be torn in a million directions?"

I shrugged after a moment as I thought it over. "You're asking the wrong person."

She looked up at me now, her gaze unwavering and slightly unnerving.

"So, what happens now?" she asked quietly.

"Still asking the wrong person." I replied, getting lost in her gaze.

She turned away to look back at the water.

"I feel like no matter what I do, I am always disappointing someone." she whispered quietly.

"Well, you can't make everyone happy." I replied.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. "I am not leaving Sakura." I told her.

She nodded in reply, but I could see the doubt in her eyes. To reassure her, I released my hands from hers and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I let her rest her head against my shoulder, and she sighed quietly. She was tense at first, but she slowly began to relax. Right now, nothing needed to be figured out, what Sakura needed was a breather, for someone look after her for once.

We stayed like that for a while, ignoring all are problems… and all the other people.

* * *

GAAAAAHHHH! This is dragging so bad! I am sorry guys! What happened to the suspense, the monsters and fighting? Well, they're coming back because I miss them! I wanted to write about Sasuke thinking things over however, because it is important that we know how he feels! Anyway, bear with me.

I am not even going to say I am updating weekly, I am just going to jinx myself. I am, however, going to try and update more often. We'll see how things go.

Yes, Naruto is being a real jerk, and I personally think he is a bit OOC, but I needed someone to really challenge Sakura about her feelings, and really who better than Naruto?

I have been getting a couple comments on Sakura not being... well, Sakura. Well, she has really gone through a transformation in this AU story and is not really meant to be herself. Both she and Sasuke have mentioned this throughout the story.

Lastly, some of you may have noticed that Sasuke sits and thinks on the roof alot. Why? I don't know... he's anti-social and likes it up there. I just noticed it myself :)

Anyway plz review... (PS Notice the LONGER chapters?)

*hugs*

-Inkling39


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Familiar Face

My dear people, I am not dead :) I have been getting back to writing lately and decided it was about time I added a new chapter. So here you go... and yes the suspense and action is back. Just be ready for a boat load of romance in the next chapter.

* * *

Silent Village:

Chapter Sixteen: Familiar Face

Naruto had been watching me for a good half hour. He knew I was aware. I wasn't sure if he wanted to fight or what at this point, but I was prepared for whatever.

The sun was going down and I soon would be going on an investigation mission with Sakura. Naruto and Shikamaru would also going, but we planned to split up. Naruto was needed on this mission as he was the only key we had to Akaru, the rogue ninja who supposedly was pulling the strings behind the creatures.

However, Sakura was the last choice to be paired up with Naruto. Neither had spoken to one another since their fight and there was a heavy unsteadiness amongst the small band of ninjas.

Naruto interrupted my thoughts and landed beside me, but I did not turn to him. It was quiet for a moment, but it wasn't a tense silence like I thought it would be.

"And here I thought it would have been a happy thing when you returned to the village. Instead it is causing me more strife than ever." he said.

I frowned, unsure how to respond. "I've never been the one who could accommodate to your preferences." I finally said, my first full sentence to him since his return.

"That's true." he replied. Silence followed again for a whole minute.

"Is that all you came to say?" I asked, wishing Sakura would hurry up.

"No, I just want you to know something." he said, his voice growing lower like it did when he was serious, usually a scream would follow.

"And what's that?" I asked threateningly.

"I just…I hope you're here to stay… I couldn't believe that you would be here without ulterior motives and I didn't know how to react…I."

"Are you apologizing?" I asked, almost scoffing at the idea.

"No. I just want you to know that's what I am hoping, it may or may not be true." he said defensively. "I've been through a lot, my last mission made me realize that I have a lot to lose. I can't be too careful."

"If I haven't done anything yet, what makes you think I will later on?" I asked.

"I know about Itachi, Sasuke." he said.

I froze.

"I know what you have found out about him, true or not true, that would give you something against this village."

I could barely contain myself as I turned to look at him, speechless.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am, but I don't know if I can believe that you're only here for her." he continued. "I failed this village once, I won't do it again."

"I shouldn't have snapped at Sakura, but I won't let her lose her guard with you. I just want you to know that I am glad your back and I hope this is a good thing, but I will not let my guard down." he went on.

"You had me believing you gave up on me." I said, pushing away the emotions I had of my dead brother.

"Not yet." Naruto stated, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"About Itachi…" I began, feeling the cold empty feeling inside at the mention of his name.

"I won't tell her." he replied, knowing what I was going to say. "Just don't make me do something I don't want to do…"

"It's time to go." I almost jumped as Sakura and Shikamaru came up behind us.

"Come on Naruto, were heading towards the center of town." Shikamaru said.

"Right, I can't wait to see these things myself and take them down! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto stated, switching moods like he was bipolar.

"Oh boy… have I missed that." Shikamaru remarked rolling his eyes. "This will be a drag."

He turned to Sakura. "Don't stay out too late." he said sternly. "And keep you're communicator on, so I will at least know where you are."

Sakura frowned at him but said nothing as she walked up to me, not even acknowledging Naruto. "I understand." she said quietly, back turned to them.

It had been almost two days since Sakura had been accused of putting the team in danger on my account and she argued a good hour with Shikamaru to be able to go on this mission. He still trusted her, but he still had his doubts about what happened. He finally excepted, understanding she made a mistake and that she deserved a second chance.

She was the one who healed both his and Neji's wounds and handled all the damage of the evening, earning back the respect of her teammates.

"We're heading to the wall." she told me as soon as the other's took off.

"I'm surprised he let me go with you." I said to her.

"Well, he'd rather have you stay with me than be at the base unattended." she replied.

She had been quiet the last few days and unsure how to act around me, which was understandable. I had no idea how to act around her either.

We took of to the wall, I saw a few of the creatures ahead, on watch at the outposts. Sakura and I hid behind the wall before they could spot us. I grimaced again at how ugly they were. I had never seen something more unnerving.

"How long do you think till they move?" she asked me.

"Hours most likely, let's move on." I replied.

We were looking for one that would lead us to their leader.

I heard Shikamaru page in on the communicator.

"Anything?"

"No. You?" Sakura whispered.

"We have two moving towards the hospital, we'll stay on them." he replied.

"These things are nasty. I've never seen them in person." we all heard Naruto whisper too loudly.

"We should go with them, we have nothing here." I told her.

She paused for a moment and then glanced at me. "Fine."

I took the lead and headed toward the hospital. We were going at full speed until one of the creatures dove at Sakura at the street corner flinging her into a wall.

I had no time to respond as another jumped on my back. I moaned in pain feeling it's long claws dig into my side. I knew I had to try not and kill it or else the path way would have a legion blocking it off for the next few nights. I tumbled over, flinging the creature off of my back, taking out my sword.

I was learning that wherever one of their own were killed, they would swarm the area trying to find us.

If they were killed we would either have to burn their bodies or move them. Both tasks easier said than done. Fire led to smoke signaling of our whereabouts and moving the bodies left us with their pungent sent that they would be able to follow.

I saw Sakura fumble to her feet and faced the one in front of her. I turned back to the creature that attacked me. It almost grinned at me in a twisted way.

I glanced behind me to see a water tank just above my head. I quickly formed the hand signs.

"Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" I yelled, activating my chakra.

The tank burst open as the large water dragon lunged on the none suspecting creature. The large force of water crashed into the night crawler, demolishing it completely.

I glanced over at Sakura who had focused her chakra in her fist and smoked the other creature in the ribs, sending it hurling over one of the buildings.

"Do you think I killed it?" she asked me.

"Well, it's better over there than here so it doesn't matter." I replied.

I felt the heated pain of the deep gash in my side. The creature had dug deep, I placed my hand over the wound that was now bleeding freely.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"And you're observant." I replied as she rushed to my side, taking down one side of my shirt.

"This isn't good." she said using her medical nin jutsu and placing a glowing hand over the gash. "We should head back to the base."

"It's not that bad." I told her, placing my arm around her shoulders to keep my balance.

"Well, I can't heal you completely here, we need to get you back." she argued.

"No, we finish the mission then we go back. Heal it best you can and just stop the bleeding, don't use all your chakra." I ordered.

"What if we run into more problems?" she asked.

"We won't."

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura, I said I am fine. Now heal it so we can get this over with." I said, my voice getting stern.

She gave up and looked down at my gash staying focused on it as I felt the soothing relief of her healing hand.

It was quiet as we huddled out of sight and I noticed again how warm she was.

"There." she said finally. "That should hold you for a little while, but don't go into a full on attack, you understand?"

"I got that." I said to her as we both took off back to the hospital.

"The creature moved to the hokaga's office." Shikamaru's voice mumbled through the intercom.

"We're on our way to back you up." Sakura replied.

Sprinting ahead we reached Shikamaru and Naruto, hiding behind a building.

"We've been shadowing him from the center, their movements are pretty fast, it's really a pain." Shikamaru said.

He glanced at me and Sakura.

"What happened to you?" he asked, seeing the blood that stained my white shirt.

"It's nothing." I replied blandly.

"He was hurt, he's holding off getting healed until we get back."

"Risky but whatever." Shikamaru replied.

"That looks serious…" Naruto began

"Shut up…" I replied lowly, getting furiously irritated.

"Anything at the wall?" Shikamaru asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just the usual guards." Sakura replied.

All of looked back at the far off creature atop the hospital roof as it screamed loudly making us all unnerved.

"Did you see the creatures at Akaru's fortress?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"No, all I saw was a solid stone cell wall for months." Naruto replied, his voice cold. "I was beginning to think I would never get out of that place. He was able to keep a barrier around my cell that blocked out my chakra."

"What did he look like." I asked.

"Tall, able bodied, brown hair, almost ordinary." Naruto said thoughtfully. "But, he was messed up, just by the way he talked or looked at you."

We were interrupted as the creature darted off and we quickly tailed him. I made sure to keep close to Sakura's hiding place.

"What's it doing?" she asked openly as it suddenly stopped.

"I don't like this…" I said.

"Stay sharp." Shikamaru ordered. It suddenly spun around as six more appeared from the windows of nearby houses.

"Great…they spotted us" Shikamaru droned. "We can't afford another fight, retreat all of you!" he called out.

We all took off into silent running. "We can't lead them to the base, we should take separate routes." Sakura said into the intercom.

"Right, Sakura north, I'll take south, Sasuke east and Naruto west." Shikamaru ordered.

We all hummed in agreement and darted off into different directions. Sakura glanced at me before we separated.

"Be careful." she said.

"You be careful." was my reply.

I took off around the east road that led to the memorial stone (I have no idea if that's true, just bare with me) and was blocked off by two creatures. I came to halt. I wasn't sure if I could face them alone and wounded. I began to acknowledge the pain in my said again. It was eating away at me more than any wound I could remember. Aside from the curse mark.

I unsheathed my sword. "Let's do this…"

They leapt towards me as I jumped out of the way, hissing a cackling. I activated my sharingan to trace their movements, but they were to swift. One went for my legs as the other came from above, it's massive white hand aimed at my head activating a chidori.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I dodged the one attacking from above and taking up my sword and thrusting it threw it's heart. The other below leapt upwards and threw a fist at my chest, sending me hurling across the street. It dashed after me. My wound opened up and I could feel a few ribs broken as I yelled out in pain. I coughed up some blood as I got to my feet.

"Could use some back up." I murmured with strain into the intercom.

I felt like a burden. I had never felt that way before. I was beaten so easy by these things. It made me worry how powerful their creator was.

The creature was approaching me fast, I was ready to move out of the way, when Naruto came in and crashed into the beast with his rasengan.

The creature was knocked out cold.

"What's the matter, can't you take care of yourself?" he smirked.

I glared at the idiot, only to open my eyes wide. "You moron look out!" I cried.

"Huh?" another night crawler jumped from one of the trees and aimed his attack for Naruto. ]Naruto prepared himself for the blow when a kunai flew through the air landing in the back of the final creatures head.

"Was that…"

"It wasn't me." I replied.

Shikamaru and Sakura were running up behind me, but they were coming from the wrong direction for the kunai.

"That was me." a familiar voice said.

A tall figure fazed in beside the memorial stone. One we all recognized immediately.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed running up to him.

"I'm glad to see you made it here alright, Naruto." he said placing a hand on his shoulder. His visible eye widened when it reached sight of me and I could tell he was debating on whether or not to attack me.

"Sasuke!" he said in surprise.

All I could do was look at my old mentor sternly and nod, the pain in my upper body was killing me.

"Sasuke has returned to the village, he wants to help restore it." Naruto explained, shortly.

"Is that so?" Kakashi said, bewildered and unconvinced.

"Sasuke!" I felt Sakura's hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright!" I turned to face her. Was that a trick question? My spirits faltered a little as I saw a scratch on her right shoulder and a bruise on her left cheekbone.

"What happened?" I asked.

She was about to reply but then spotted Kakashi and did a double take.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked bewildered, walking towards him.

"Hello Sakura, sorry I'm late." he said, also noticing her small wounds.

Sakura smiled faintly. "What else would I expect?"

Not a big deal, I could have been bleeding to death, but whatever. Kakashi of course needed the spotlight.

"How are you doing kid? You've looked better." he said to her.

Sakura gave him his signature thumbs up in reply. Kakashi smiled and gave his student a warm, much needed embrace. A little comfort that no one else in the area could really give.

She broke apart after a moment and turned back to me. "I have to get him back to the base now."

Oh good, I'm glad I still got a little acknowledgement.

"Right, let's go, we'll catch up later." Shikamaru said.

"A few more people are trailing behind me." Kakashi said.

"I'll stay to lead them back to the base." Shikamaru said. "You guys get going."

Sakura ran over to me and tucked herself under my arm to help me back to the base as I casually began to slip back and forth out of consciousness.

* * *

KAKASHI! Yes, I am a fangirl of Kakashi, I'll admit it. He is so... words cannot explain him. He's the only stable, wonderful man in the series. Speaking of which... For all those who enjoy my writing, you should know I have become an avid fangirl of Kakarin! I am sort of obcessed! The couple is like Sasusaku so much that I can't help but love it and it is lacking in fanfics. I am currently working on a story right now and plan to put it up as soon as Silent Village is finished. Rin is my new favorite character, I love her so much. She is the only girl I think worthy enoungh of Kakashi. I also like Obirin and I died inside when Obito died, but there is this untold story with Kakashi and Rin that I cannot get enough. So yeah!

Anyways enjoy the chapter :)


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Embrace

Sorry... I have no excuse other than life in general, I started this in like October, but didn't get finished until like now... :P I miss Naruto, and I miss writing, so I am trying to update all my stories. This one is sweet :) Lot's of love. I'd say we're at the midpoint of the story now! I get so hyped about my OTP when I write this. I'm also doing another story called Golden Sunrise (check it out, I promise you won't be dissappointed), it says that the pairings are undecided, but you guys know that SasuSaku will be prime.

So without further ado...

* * *

I opened my eyes wearily to meet a blurry vision of bright green eyes. Sakura stood watching over me, relief washing over her face. "Welcome back." she said to me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, everything was starting to come into focus, but I felt a heap of pain in my abdomen.

"Since last night." she replied shortly. "Your gash is looking better, but you had two broken ribs, it will take them a little while longer to heal."

"I figured." was all I said.

I noticed my shirt was missing and I was covered with bandages. "Did everyone make it back okay? I hardly remember…"

She nodded.

"It's actually good you're up," she went on. "I have to heal your backside before the gash opens again and now I don't have to hold up your dead weight body."

She wanted me to sit up? "Yeah, that's not happening… I feel like I'm splitting in half…" I replied.

"If you don't want to get up, why don't you roll over on your backside?"

That would be even more painful. I was content to stay where was and not move. I always hated being injured or being cared for, because I had to do too many things I didn't want to do, and people always doting over me was just irritating.

"No." I replied shortly.

"Fine be stubborn." was her reply, as she walked over to the counter.

"I will."

It was silent as I marveled how quickly I had won the argument.

"Do you want anything?" she asked. "You've been asleep for twelve hours, are you hungry or thirsty?"

The dryness in my throat answered my question. "Thirsty." I replied.

She grabbed a water bottle from the counter and walked back over to me. How I hated her doting, but I wanted water too much to care.

I slowly reached out my arm for it, trying not to inflict any pain.

"If you want it, you'll have to sit up." she said cheerfully, acting innocent.

I narrowed my eyes at her displeased. So, that's why she gave up the argument so easily. Despite being pissed, I couldn't help but be amused at her creativity.

"You think you're the only stubborn patient I've had?" she asked.

"I hate you." I said blandly.

"Like I haven't heard that before, do you want the water or not?"

I groaned, but slowly pulled myself up in a sitting position, feeling a sickening amount of pain from my broken ribs.

Sakura handed me the water bottle and I wasted no time opening it up and chugging it down. She sat adjacent to me and started to remove my bandages.

"You shouldn't drink it like that, it will rush threw your body and you won't obtain any of

it's cleansing or hydration…"

"Sakura, shut up." I said after I paused for a breath.

I felt a surprising surge of pain in my side as she pushed forcefully into my rib cage.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted in pain and rage, tensing away and glaring back at her.

"Just making sure your ribs are still in place." she said sweetly.

"You know everyone thinks you're so innocent and kind…" I trailed off.

"You're the one who is making this difficult." she stated mildly.

I could hear her activate her nin jutsu as she slowly placed her warm hands over my wounded back.

I breathed outwardly, starting to relax, excepting the soothing feeling that was slowly drawing out the pain. Her gentle hands worked effortlessly over the wound and I could feel it slowly start to close up.

After about three minutes or so she pulled away. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied honestly.

She wrapped the wound back up with some clean bandages as I felt the weight of exhaustion again.

"There, that'll hold you." she told me.

I sighed as I slowly let myself lay backwards, placing my head on her lap. She tensed at the bold action, but said nothing. I looked up at her.

"You're a pain to be around." I said with a smirk.

She smiled down at me, a real smile. One I had hardly seen on her face since I came here.

She began to tentatively move her fingers through my hair, like any brash movement would send me bolting away. I closed my eyes and laid still to let her know I didn't mind.

I couldn't help but find comfort in her warmth. Even when we were younger, I admitted that being in her arms was warm, safe and full of healing, and sometimes even back then, I would allow myself to be comforted by her.

I felt her other hand move to my chest, tracing over the scars. I was not sensitive to her touch at all. As a medical ninja, I am sure she was trained how to touch without inflicting the slightest pain unless necessary. I breathed inwardly, almost falling asleep again, before I felt her pull her hand away.

I opened my eyes to look at her, she looked distant and unsure.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." she replied.

"About what?" I asked.

"I am just wondering if you're ever going to tell me anything." she said quietly.

I met her eyes. They were just as they had always been whenever I looked at them. Big, beautiful, innocent and curious. The brightness that had been missing before was faintly starting to rekindle within. I knew if I shared my experiences with her that they would be filled with despair and darkness yet again.

"What I've done with my life isn't something you want to hear." I said to her.

"I don't care." she replied simply. "I just want to know."

I sighed as I reached up to caress her face. She placed her hand over mind, appreciating the affection, but still focused on me.

"I don't know if I can…" I said trailing off.

"Please try…" she pleaded. "I can't go on like this when I don't know all of you."

She searched my features, trying to break my walls yet again. I sighed sitting up and turning my legs to sit beside her. She never kept her gaze off me as she waited for a response.

I turned to look ahead, I wanted to tell her so much for some reason, but I didn't know where to begin.

I breathed in as recollected everything in my memories, the pain, the guilt the lose, felt like a weight on my chest. I could barely breathe. It all piled up, and I felt so low and so weary that the truth finally surfaced.

"I killed my brother…" I murmured quietly, turning away from her completely. "I killed him…" I said again as though I couldn't believe it.

No, not in front of her, not like this…

"Sasuke…" her voice was calm and I could feel her hand on my shoulder.

"He was innocent… all this time… it wasn't his fault… he let me believe that he was a murderer… and now he's gone… I killed him…" I couldn't control myself, I had needed to tell someone and now it all came out. When her hand reached my face I turned to face her, tears rimming in my eyes.

Sakura stared at me with shock and concern, but most of all sorrow and compassion. I breathed in at her unsettling gaze, filled with so much dread. Would she hate me for this?

She moved close to me, placing her other hand on my face. I was so vulnerable right now, and I was terrified.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." she said, her eyes shining with future tears, feeling my pain "I could never imagine…"

"After his death, after I found out about everything… I've been looking for redemption, I've been trying to find away to stop feeling the pain." I told her. "I came here."

(A/N: Sasuke, learning from his mistakes? 0_o This really is AU)

She caught me off guard by wrapping her arms around my waist, gently so not as to hurt my ribs. I returned her embrace, though not as tightly, still slightly dazed.

"Ever since we were young I never knew why you had to go through so much pain, it broke my heart to even think about." she mumbled as she tucked her head under my chin.

"That's only the beginning…" I told her, feeling slightly guilty for laying all of this on her.

"Take your time." she replied.

…

I felt well enough to start walking around after Sakura reapplied my bandages and confirmed that feeling by standing up to grab my shirt.

"What time is it?" I asked her, as she put away all her supplies.

"About noon by now." she replied.

"Where is Kakashi, Naruto and the others?" I asked, slipping my arms into the sleeves, wincing at the soreness in my ribs.

"They've been downstairs in the basement, probably discussing what to do with you." she said.

"Ah." was my simple reply. That was to be expected.

"How's Kakashi taking all of this?" I asked.

"Well, he doesn't trust you." Sakura told me. "But, that's to be expected."

"Has he spoken to you?" I asked.

"Not really since last night, I've been up here with you." she said. "Give him time Sasuke, it's a lot for him to take in."

"Kakashi's like me, he won't let his guard down too easily." I told her.

She nodded in agreement. "Like I said, give it time."

I sighed as I walked up behind her. "How long till I fully recover?"

"Two days maybe." she replied. "You can never tell with broken bones."

"Great…"

It was a comfortable silence for a moment before I placed a hand on her shoulder, wanting her attention. "Hey,"

She turned to face me, her eyes questioning.

"What?" she asked.

"Thank you."

The words held a lot more meaning to she and I than anyone would expect. It wasn't just about her healing my physical wounds or listening to my mental and emotional ones. It was a moment that reminded me we did in fact have a past.

She watched me with a gaze full of emotion before summoning enough nerve to take my hand and step closer to me.

"Your welcome." she replied quietly.

I pulled her into my arms and she met my lips with hers. It was a soft kiss until I pulled her in deeper. But in two seconds…

_KNOCK KNOCK! _

I sighed with frustration as Sakura jumped away from me faster than a magnet placed next to it's opposite at the loud banging at the door.

"Sakura!" it was Naruto. "We need you downstairs for today's mission."

"Coming." Sakura replied shortly.

After hearing Naruto walk away from the door to the healing room, Sakura turned toward me.

"Want to go down there?" she asked.

I shrugged as I kissed her on the forehead. "They'll probably team up and kill me, but you

go ahead."

…

I stayed at the elevated spot on the top of the stairs, out of sight as much I could be with a room filled with ninjas.

"How long has he been here?" I heard Kakashi ask.

"About a month now," Shikamaru responded.

"And nothing, no explanation, no…"

The conversation came to a dead halt when Sakura entered the room.

I peered down, in the room was not only Kakashi, but Kiba with Akamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Ten-Ten, and Shino.

"He awake?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "He'll need some time to recover though."

"He can rest as long as he wants, we have reinforcements now, and have information, I think it's time to strike back." Neji stated.

"But, their numbers are so numerous, how could we even think of overcoming them?" Hinata asked.

"Don't be foolish Hinata, this constant scavenging through the day and hiding out has to end, we're solving nothing… we might as well give up on the village."

"Neji's right! The Leaf's been out of our hands for to long!" Kiba said. "Let's kill those things and be done with it!"

"I'll be dead before they take over our home." Naruto stated.

"They already have! You all have been hear for three months and have not even been able to close in on their hideout!" Ino shouted.

"We got close last night…"

"Before someone almost got killed." Sakura spoke up.

Shikamaru and Neji both glared at her, she glared back, but stayed silent.

"Sakura is right, the more people who are harmed, the weaker we are." Sai spoke.

Sakura looked at him with appreciation.

I eyed Kakashi as he let the chunin debate amongst themselves, his visible eye wandering back and forth.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "You've said nothing, don't you think it's time to strike while we're strong."

"I think it is, but I am honestly not seeing strength among any of you. I see a lot of unresolved conflict, anger, hurt… None of these things will give you the ability to fight this out. You can't even work it amongst yourselves." I remarkably felt his gaze on me. "We will only win if we stand together."

* * *

Forgive me Kakashi for blinding you out by Sasuke! But, he does narrate (and the readers like that) so I can't help it. You'll have a more dominate role next chapter. This chapter was boring... I don't know I just wanted a little more interaction... I guess it works. But hey! the Kohona 12 is all together now! Yay! So plz review even though I don't deserve it and you shall get more... Christmas brake is coming up ;)) Hey, tell me who you like better Kakashi or Sasuke in the review and why. I am back and forth :P So... Manga much? Woah that stuff is intense! I just want Tobi/Madara/Obito/Future Evil Sasuke... (You can tell me your opinions too) Whoever that scumbag is to take the mask off! And DANG! I am just ready for the last battle! I don't care if it ends Shippuden! I just want to know whats going to happen! GAH!


	18. Chapter Nineteen: Follow

Sorry, it's short, but I hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen-

Follow...

"Sakura, I need to talk to you for a minute." I heard Kakashi say, stopping Sakura from heading up the stairs to meet me. I peered down from the side of the higher level, staying out of sight.

"Alright," she agreed, walking back down to him. "What's up?"

"I am concerned about you and Naruto, I can tell things are not good between the two of you." Kakashi said, leaning against the wall.

Sakura looked down, obviously uncomfortable. "We had a fight."

"About?" he pressed.

"Who do you think?" Sakura asked, looking towards the top of the stairs.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I'm sure his presence is unnerving for him, maybe you should try to make amends."

"I've tried, he won't even talk to me." Sakura replied.

"And Neji and Shikamaru, they don't seem to gracious to you either." Kakashi commented.

"Yes, there was some problems there too." Sakura replied.

"Same issue?" Kakashi asked.

"Indirectly…" Sakura replied.

"What happened?"

I tensed and I could tell Sakura did to. She trusted Kakashi a great deal, would she tell him?

"It's a long story…They wonder where my loyalties lie." Sakura replied.

"Because of Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

She nodded slowly.

"He's always had a hold on you Sakura, I can understand why they feel that way, I would be worried about it too." he went on.

"My loyalty is to the village, it always has been, that's why I am here." she said sternly. "Everyone should know that."

"I don't doubt that Sakura, I just want you to keep your head above water and remember it's your teammates that have been by your side through all of this." he told her. "I don't want to see you make enemies with them over Sasuke who has not."

"I know that." Sakura replied. "I need to go now." she said, turning back toward the stairs.

"Wait a minute." Kakashi said. "I have something to say to him, and I doubt he will listen to me."

"I think you'd be surprised." Sakura told him. "I know most don't believe it, but he's changed, he really has."

"Well, tell him he does not have to worry about me, I know he is, but I do believe he is here on good terms… not that I am right… that's just what I believe." Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled. "I'll tell him." she said, heading up the stairs.

I watched Kakashi turn and walk away to the kitchen where the other kids were. Sakura found me at the top and gave me his message. Kakashi and me were of the same nature, and even as a kid as unstable as I was, he usually did a good job at reading my thoughts. He was the one thing I didn't want as a kid, an older brother who taught me my basics perfectly.

"He's right about the others, they may make you choose." I said to her as she began another healing session.

Sakura didn't reply.

"What would you choose?" I asked.

"If I was right about you, you wouldn't let that happen to me." she said quietly.

"But if it did… against my power…" I pressed further.

"It has been all of them who have been by my side… I couldn't betray them." she said quietly. "But…I don't want lose you again…"

It grew quiet between us. She walked in front of where I sat to face me. In her eyes I could see all she felt, like when we were younger. It felt good to be able to read her again.

She placed her hands gently to the side of my face, staring deeply into my gaze. "I'd go with you." she said so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. I didn't know if I liked this or not, Kakashi was right, I truly did have a hold on her. I suppose I had been aware, but I never really acknowledged it, and still I didn't know if it was good or bad for her, that reason making me unsure how I felt.

"I'd go, but apart of me will always be here, I'd be broken without my family, so please don't make me choose." she said quietly.

I nodded solemnly in agreement, leaning up and kissing her gently.

"Their your family too." she said as we pulled apart. "If you let them be."

"My family's gone Sakura…" I told her.

"That's your choice Sasuke." she said. "You know all of me was broken when you were gone."

…

My wounds were mostly healed the next day and I came down the stairs in the morning. Sai and Ino were on the couch by the monitors talking, they both paused and stared at me when I came into view, but I ignored them and entered exited the base.

Outside, Kiba, Lee, Choji and Neji were sparing as Shino and Ten-Ten helped Hinata do repairs on the side of the building above the armory. Akamaru was taking a nap in the sun nearby.

I walked further down the path to see Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi speaking. Sakura, not surprisingly was in her herb garden across the street, wearing her casual attire. She most likely was listening in best she could, but didn't want to be around Naruto or Shikamaru. "What are we supposed to do, have a therapy session between all of us and wait until were all on good terms to attack." I heard Shikamaru saying. They all paused as they saw me walk past.

I walked up beside Sakura, knowing that all their gazes were glancing or looking at me.

Sakura looked up and smiled at me. "Nice to see you up and about." she said, digging up a root.

"Find what you're looking for?" I asked, obviously not meaning the plants.

She caught me drift, and frowned. "Yes, I am thank you." she said through her teeth. She went back to work. "Would you go on an errand with me?" she asked.

"I don't know, people here are just so charming." I drowned sarcastically.

"My sentiments exactly." she replied. "So, I think I'll stop at hospital, see if I can find more equipment there."

"I'm up for the challenge." I replied.

"Good, I just need to change and grab a list of things I need." she said.

…

I waited for Sakura in the room where she mixed herbs and made medications. This was basically her room, where she slept and worked. I looked around and noticed she had a cot in the corner. I walked over and saw a few books beside it, some weapons. I paused as I noticed a wooden frame turned over. I picked it up and turned it to see the Team 7 photo. I admit, it took me by surprise. I almost smiled, without effort, without realizing it. I put it back and Sakura came out a minute later.

"Ready?" she asked.

I stared at her for a minute. All this time, she really did hold on, she just proved to everyone else she had let go. It made me light hearted for the first time since I was eight. I had been happy the last couple days with her, feeling contentment. But now I genuinely felt like nothing else mattered. It was a foreign feeling, but I welcomed it. I really did love her, as scary as it was.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. "You were right."

"About?" she asked.

"Everything." I said, walking out of the room.

…

"Sai, tell Shikamaru and Kakashi I went on an errand to the hospital, I'll be back before lunch." Sakura said to Sai, who was still beside Ino on the couch.

"Need help?" Ino asked, but quickly closed her mouth when I came up behind her.

"I think she's all set," Sai replied to her, his tone suggestive.

"Just tell them Sai." Sakura said, annoyed,

"Will do, Ugly." Sai replied, Ino giggled at the remark. "Keep your radio on." he added sarcastically.

"You're funny…" Sakura droned.

I followed Sakura out the back way, she took it to avoid the others outdoors and we headed out.

"So what were those three saying?" I asked her.

"Who?" she asked innocently.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru and Naruto?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I wasn't talking with them." she replied. "Eves dropping is your thing."

"Sakura…"

"Just debating on whether or not to fight back." she said. "What do you think we should do?"

"Hn, it's not my call." I said.

"You've been here long enough Sasuke to have an opinion." she said.

"Well, if we attacked now, we would be sure to fail." I said finally. "Kakashi is right, no one even knows who they trust right now, it wouldn't work."

"But, we can't wait too long…" Sakura said.

"No, so things need to be settled." I said. "Especially between you and your team."

Sakura looked down, not liking my words.

"I don't want you having a hard time with them because of me, if you can make amends, take the chance." I said.

Sakura nodded. "I will."

* * *

Sorry, I know it's short, but I need to think about what's going on before I continue. It's been a while and I have classes beginning tomorrow. I love Kakashi soooooooooooooooooooooooo much. Don't you? He is so good! I love his big brotherly/fatherly relationship with Sakura in the anime/manga and I wanted to add that to my story. So, I was almost thinking about having Sakura narrate for a while, I've been going back and forth on that. Everyone really seems to like Sasuke narrating, and I really enjoy writing in his point of view, but I may have a random chapter in the future with Sakura's POV just once to try, IDK... may or may not happen, but if it does, know I'll go right back to Sasuke (there really aren't alot of good fanfics with his POV). It's strange I am so comfortable writing him, he is the character I would probably relate to the least (I mean I can be a loner sometimes but that's about it). *shrug* Anyway... reviews keep me posting ;)


	19. Chapter Twenty: Healing

Hello my dear people. I return to you at last... I've been at this wonderful world called college (blah...) Anyway, I have been getting hyped with Naruto again and finally have pieced together this story... hope you enjoy. NOTE: This is split up in two parts the second is in Sakura's POV like I said might happen ;) This is like the theorpy chapter lol

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Healing

I could see Sakura speaking with Shikamaru outside from the roof, things seemed to be going well. I was glad, but I knew that it would be harder for her to talk to Naruto afterward.

"It is good she's mending things." I heard Kakashi say behind me.

I didn't turn around, but just nodded slightly. I would have preferred that he had just avoided me.

"But, I don't think she has come to that decision on her own." he continued till he was next to me, leaning on the rail.

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing he was the only one who never took my coldness to heart.

"Just to shoot the breeze." he said carelessly. "It's not everyday I get to chat with my rouge ninja student."

I just frowned. "It may have been a few years… but I am no better at small-talk than before."

"Why the change of heart Sasuke?" he asked, ignoring me. "I can see it's happened, but I am a little concerned as to why."

"I showed up and didn't want to leave." I said sarcastically. So much for small talk.

He sensed I was tense and he paused for a little while, like he would do when I was twelve, giving me breathing space.

"You have her faithfully dedicated to you again," he said, looking over at Sakura. "It took years for her to brake away and yet within a couple of weeks, she's wrapped around your finger once again."

I stared at him for a moment, kind of bewildered. "I am not going to do anything to hurt Sakura, Kakashi." I felt like I was talking to her father.

"At the present." he added calmly.

"What kind of scheme could I be up to?" I asked, growing irritated. "What on earth could I possibly gain from staying in this place?"

"I don't think you're up to a scheme, I could just see you taking off again." he replied simply.

"Well, I'm not." I said, tired of hearing myself say that.

"Sorry, I really can't take your word on that." he said, still aggravatingly calm. "And I can't help but worry for Sakura."

"You know, you can't protect her from everything." I said, maybe trying to get at him a little.

"No, as much as I want to, I cannot." he agreed silently.

I frowned even more. Kakashi had put it upon himself to protect all of us, but perhaps Sakura more than anyone. He always had a soft spot for her, which wasn't surprising, she had excepted him the most as her family. It was probably nice to have a student who was normal, who listened, and genuinely admired and counted on you. Unlike Naruto or myself that were just reminders of whatever painful past he had. Me as a sort of replica of himself and Naruto as someone who was alone.

It really was Sakura who brought a glimpse of a normal life to the rest of us. She had family, friends… she was just a genin… not a prodigy like me, and not a demon-child like Naruto. She had innocence, something I think all three of the male members of our team envied from time to time, but also cherished and protected.

"She's a big girl now, she can handle herself." I said lowly. "It was quite a fight to get her to trust me, you'd have been proud."

He ignored me. "You do realize why she is fighting as hard as she is?"

"She's trying to protect the village." I answered, I thought it was obvious.

He shook his head. "As much as she may deny it, I know that every time she fights she's fighting for you, she kept herself alive so she could bring you back, she stayed on at this village so that you would have a place to return to."

I looked away, not liking where this was going. His words were just weighing guilt upon me.

"She grew stronger for you, she gave up countless opportunities for you, almost everything she does is for you."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, it made me quite overwhelmed.

"Because, I had someone care for me the exact same way, and I deserted them even when I was their teammate." he said. "I won't let Sakura or Naruto feel that way again."

I forced a nod and turned away. "Well, you don't have to worry about me,"

"You've been telling me that since I first met you." I could tell that he was smiling incredulously under his mask. "I see enough of myself in you to know there are a lot of reasons to worry about you."

"I've messed up way more than you ever have." I replied.

"…And I was the responsible for you."

"God, don't blame yourself too." I replied, getting annoyed.

He stared ahead, I was unable to read his expression. "Having great power seems pointless when you fail your comrades anyway."

…

_Sakura POV _

I was so conflicted. The world seemed wonderful and terrible all at the same time. I felt whole and empty. Last night had me thinking of how much I was torn between Sasuke and everything else in my life that it was almost sickening. But, I needed to keep this armor I had been wearing to survive, till we win back the village, and everything was alright again. And, Sasuke was right… I needed to make amends… I had already talked to Shikamaru, that was easy. Shikamaru was not a complicated guy, he was smart and knew I was sincere when I said I would die before I let Konoha fall.

However, I wasn't done yet…

I saw Naruto filling his canteen at the outside faucet. His gaze was hardened as it had been since the night he found Sasuke and I, and I suddenly felt my stubborn resistance telling me that this was pointless. That he was going to just walk away and not listen to my apology.

However, Kakashi-sensei's words echoed in my head about how it had been Naruto, not Sasuke that has been at my side. I had never been the best friend I should have been to him, I always cut him short, never being able to give him what he wanted.

He turned to look at me and I found myself immediately uncomfortable, but my unfailing need to belittle him made me cross my arms as if to say, _What are you looking at? _He frowned and turned back to his water.

What a friendly approach, I could be such a bitch sometimes. I suddenly felt my shoulders slump. It was quiet and the only sound could be the water from the faucet.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

He turned back to look at me, surprised.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated when he didn't say anything.

"I heard you." he said, but was quiet afterward.

"What I said hurt you, I should have tried to understand you better and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." he said quietly standing up to be at my level, giving me a look that was far beyond his years. It always stopped me short when he gave me order or was serious in general. He always was so submissive to me since I first knew him, and I had always let that go to my head, bullying him around, treating him as my human punching bag, never seeing him as the man he had grown into or how strong he really was.

"I don't like where we are." I said honestly. "I just want to talk."

He looked at me long and hard and finally nodded. "…okay."

He was stubborn about this as much as I was. We were so alike he and I. Maybe that's why it wouldn't work between us. We were almost each other's gender counterpart, both energetic, loud, annoying, lacking in strength when we were younger, wanting someone we couldn't have, pushing ourselves to get stronger to bring Sasuke back… We were the same, which made us bond, but at the same time made us almost unable to be anything more even if we both wanted it.

We were never enough for each other, nor ourselves. We were too easily distracted and rambunctious to know what the other was feeling, if we were being genuine or kidding around. I saw a lot of myself in him and I was too hard on him the same way I was too hard on myself. And it wasn't fair. I was not right for him, he needed someone who would appricate him, tame his spirit and love him unconditionally without hesitation... because that is what he deserved.

I owed alot to Naruto, but could never repay him.

If Naruto was my personality twin, Sasuke was my polar opposite. Though, it was Sasuke who made me see that I had to change. Since day one he told me to be better than that head-over heels, selfish brat I was when I was those few years ago. He was the one who made me see that teamwork meant risking everything for your comrades on our survival test, the first day we trained with Kakashi.

Unfortunatley, Sasuke also made me realize what it felt like to not have the person you care about return your feelings, how it felt to be betrayed and left behind, how it felt to live with a broken heart, to cry yourself to sleep everynight, to train until you were half alive and get nowhere, to spend your life chasing a ghost that was hardly transparent. He made me able to see how Naruto felt about me, and how I had hurt him over the years as well.

Now, Sasuke was leading me on a path of forgiveness and a new beginning, while also making walk a very thin line between my love for him and the loyalty to my village.

We walked quietly down the street and I watched carefully as he stared at the ground. "You've changed so much… I'm almost nervous around you." I said, still being very honest.

He flinched. "I don't want you to be."

"Maybe it's a good thing… that way I respect you more, instead of being a bad friend to you."

"Sakura… you just told me the truth." he said, I could see he looked a little guilty now himself. "I'd rather you have done that then lie to me… and you're not a bad friend, I deserve have the stuff you dish out at me… and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that… I just, I just…"

"I know." I replied.

He was just hurting and I was just causing it... as usual. I didn't love him the way he loved me, and I, more than anyone, knew how that felt.

I looked at Naruto, and could see pain in his eyes.

"I'm just so tired of hurting you…" I said, I could feel tears in my eyes. "Because I know how you're feeling."

He was silent and we both stopped. "I need to learn be happy for you." he said quietly. "It's just difficult."

"Let's get though all of this first before we focus on happiness." I said, then grabbed his arm. "I do love you though Naruto, you're my best friend… that will never change."

With that, I embraced him and I could feel him rest his head against my shoulder. "Same here." he muttered.

It took a few hours of walking aimlessly before nightfall later that we both felt the weight lift from our shoulders.

* * *

Yeah... Theorpy chapter, but I love character development like this. And I just love Team 7 as a whole, they are really like a family to me, I love writing them. Some people were sad that Kakashi and Sasuke didn't talk yet so here you go :) The part with Naruto Sakura covers pretty much my view of NaruSaku, and as you can see, it is still very tender in my heart, but I just see them as best friends best. I may write more with Sakura, what do you guys think? I want to show how I wrote Sakura acknowledging she's a bitch sometimes to my friends because honestly I am always defending Sakura, I'm like her lawyer, from haters, and my friends think I make her Mary Sueish, I don't think so, but whatever lol. I love Sakura because she is imperfect. Anyone notice the very subtle mention of Kakarin? LOL PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me feel like writing more often


End file.
